White Rabbit
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Mello meets a strange boy with rabbit ears and gets more then he bargained for when he takes Mello through a world of very curious things.
1. So Bored

_Ugh. Bored. Bored. So bored! _I laid back against the green grass and looked up at the gray overcast. _At least its nice out. I'm glad I got to sneak out of the house for a little while. I think I'd go crazy if I had to sit through one more lesson! That stupid tutor! I cannot even begin to explain how much I hate him! _I closed my eyes eventually being taken over by sleep.

To my displeasure I woke up from low murmurings. _I guess I've been found. _I looked up at the sky. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since my eyes had last been open but the overcast had cleared somewhat and the sun was high in the sky now. I waited a few minutes for the murmuring to get louder but it stayed the same steady pitch. I sat up to look around. _Maybe I haven't been found. Then who is it?_ I stood up from the ground, deciding to investigate. I looked over the large field of various colored flowers to see a boy not to far away moving his body and flapping his arms vigorously while saying things I couldn't really hear... _and whats this? Are those? No it can't be! Bunny ears? No. It has to be some sort of headband._

I made my way closer to him. _Yeah its defiantly a headband those ears are white but his hair is red! _I was now only a few feet from the boy and I could hear everything he was saying perfectly "Oh! I see now this flower bed is much to soft! You flowers have fallen asleep!" _Flowers? Asleep? Wait he's talking to the flowers? _"If I make the dirt harder you will wake up!" he began to beat the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. The ears twitched making me raise an eyebrow.

"Kyaa!" he yelled and jumped up to his feet. At first he looked a little mad but soon his face went flushed. "I-I'm just-" he paused. I took at his pink tinted face with his pale skin, lightly pink lips, green eyes that were glossy like he was about to cry. He was wearing a plain black shirt, a black wrist band and tight jeans with what appeared to be converse but I couldn't be sure, I didn't see the stars on the sides, and silver framed goggles with orange tinted lenses resting around his neck.

"Whats with those ears?" I reached my hand toward the soft looking extensions "Is it a headband?" he slapped my hand away with the back of his as he flinched.

"Uh-! I'm s-sorry!" he said in a panicky voice before he turned and sprinted away.

I ran after him on reflex but to my surprise he was fast. Really fast. "Hey wait!" I shouted. I looked at his back and noticed he actually had a rabbit tail too! _Whats with this guy? _I barely saw him duck into the forest, but I still followed after him. Finally it seemed I had lost him. All I could see was a large hill and small tunnel at the bottom. "Huff damn. I lost him."

"Mello!? Where are you!? Mello!?" called an oh-so familiar voice._ Damn I've been found for real this time. _I walked back in the direction I had just come from.

* * *

I stared out the dark window. _Was that guy for real? Rabbit ears and a tail! It had to be some sort of cosplay. He was pretty cute. _I felt my checks burn. _For a weirdo that is. If he wasn't so damn fast I probably wouldn't be sleeping alone right now! _I thought letting a few erotic images flow through my mind._ He was really fast like a rabbit-? _I flipped over to face the wall in my room. _He was so weird... but that wont stop me! _"I'll find out who he is!"

"Mello shut up and go to bed!"

"Go fuck yourself, this is my wing you shouldn't be sleeping here anyway! So I can do whatever I want!" I growled back "I'm not gonna take orders from the help!"

"Shut it you spoiled brat! Its three A.M.! And unlike you I still I have things to do in the morning!"I kicked the wall several times before deciding to call it quits. _I guess I should sleep so I can go out looking for him tomorrow-- er today...Hopefully he'll be there... or maybe he wont and I've just lost my mind and day dreamed up a cute half bunny guy to feed my sick and twisted teenage mind... That sounds pretty likely.  


* * *

_Eventually morning came and today was a Saturday. No lessons or work, actually nothing to do really but go back to see if that guy had reappeared or not. So I walked back to the spot where I had first seen him. I sat down in front of the flowers he had been trying desperately to "wake up". The ground still had his hand prints engraved in the soil. _So he is defiantly real, I'm not crazy. _I laid back, disappearing in the hundreds of flowers that made up the field and surrounded me. _If this was Alice in Wonderland this is where I'd sing about how I wanted to talk to the flowers. Shit! I'm thinking gibberish! I didn't sleep at all last night and now I'm losing my marbles! _I yawned. _Ugh I'm falling asleep too! Damn this calm field. _I thought as my eyes fluttered closed.

Something was pressed up against me. It was warm and soft and seemed to cover almost all of my body up but it was hard for me to tell if something really was on top of me or if I was just dreaming. _Maybe I should try and wake myself up. _I tried to move my arms and legs but I just couldn't seem to find them. So I tried to make my eyes open but they ignored my request too. _Shit I hate when I'm fucking half asleep._ I felt something wrap around my chin and touch my nose slightly. I heard myself laugh and another small giggle."You're pretty cute... for such a strange looking person." I heard someone say. _So I'm not alone. Then who is laying on me? _I felt a soft breath tickle at my face then something covered my lips.

That woke me up. My eyes shot wide open. All I could see was someone's closed eyes as they kissed me. As far as I could tell from my position, it was a boy with pale skin and coppery-red hair. _Why does that sound familiar? It can't be him... can it?_ I reached my hands up to his head and felt around for those... _EARS!? _I touched the long soft ears with my fingers. _Well hes real and we're already kissing I guess I should make the best of this. _I smirked into the kiss as I closed my eyes and forced my tongue into his mouth. I was surprised when actually there wasn't much forcing at all, he opened his mouth for me quite willingly.

All of this surprise making out was all nice and fine but something was pissing me off. _Why am I on the fucking bottom!? _I moved a hand away from his ears down to his shoulders. I flipped him down on the ground with a thud "Ow!" he yelped.

"So you run away from questions about your ears but you'll make out with sleeping guys?" I sat down gently on his hips, gripping his wrists in my hands.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." he smiled smugly.

"I didn't say I didn't. I'm just saying you're a weird fucking kid."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen." he frowned and looked away from me.

"So don't call me a kid! I'm not that much younger then you."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." I smirked "What?" he demanded.

"That means I'm on top in this relationship."

"Relationship? Who said we're in a relationship?"

"You obviously like me." my smirked deepened.

His face turned bright red "N-no!"

"Oh! You just broke my heart! Then you lied when you said I was cute?" his face turned redder. "And how you acted all nervous that first time you saw me... I really think you do like me."

"So what if I do think you're cute?" he started to wriggle his wrist.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Matt." he said plainly.

"I'm Mello." I leaned my face closer to his "And I think you're cute too." I closed the gap between our lips and brought his wrists to wrap around my shoulders. He grabbed onto my shirt tightly as I started to deepen the kiss again making him mewl a little while pulling me closer.

That was it. That was how our relationship began and soon I found out his bunny ears and tail wasn't the strangest thing about him.

* * *

A/N: Well I always see fan arts for Death Note and Alice in Wonderland crossovers and I've only read the books and seen the movies about a thousand times so I thought I'd type this up. It will be A LOT different then those though. XD Just in case you're wondering I didn't put this in the crossover section because I will only be using Death Note characters. Review thank you please? And tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland or Wavves.


	2. Pull the Rabbit Ears

I wasn't sure if we were "boyfriends" but Matt and I did see each other just about everyday and more so then not we would make out. _Well I don't really know anything about him so I guess that would cross out my being his boyfriend... That sucks! I want to be "the boyfriend"... his boyfriend. Maybe I should ask him about where he is from so I can try to be "the boyfriend". That does seem to be a touchy subject for him though. The last time I asked all he told me was hes from another dimension... well not in so many words but that's what he seemed to be getting at. _I looked over at him a few feet away. He was looking down at the flowers next to him. His expression was monotone as he poked one. "Mello," he started abruptly "what are we?" he asked.

"Well I'm human I don't know what you are."

"No I mean what is our _relationship_? Are we just friends or are we doing the ritual 'dating' to see if we are compatible mates?" _That's how he asked it. Weird right? But that's just how he talked in strange terms like "compatible__ mates" but then he would say normal everyday things like "Cool!" or like he said "dating"._

"I don't know, are we?"

He shrugged "I thought we were the latter."

"Yeah?" I asked feeling my heart pound a little.

He nodded "You're not supposed to make out with friends right?" I shrugged this time. "And I like you a lot, more then friends." he turned to look at me with his green eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah I do." I smiled my only crooked smile "Come here and lets make it official." he stood all the way the up to walk over to me and sit on my knees. I placed my hands where if he were human his ears would go but I had learned that he didn't have human ears just the rabbit ones on top. I moved the hand slowly around to the back of his head to pull him into a long heated kiss.

"So we're dating now?"

"Yeah, we're boyfriends." I kissed him quickly.

"Boy friends? I know were friends I thought we were dating!" he yelled.

"We are that's just an expression to refer to our dating. When I say boyfriend instead of friend that means you're closer to me."

"That's so weird!" he laughed.

"I don't think so." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto the ground with me. "That leads me to another question; what are you?"

"I'm a rabbit" he said. "I told you before." he placed a hand on my waist.

"Then how come you look like a human?"

"In my world we all sort of look like this. Some rabbits just have ears and a tail like me but some have paws too and some have fur all over their bodies, but that doesn't only apply to rabbits. Cats and dogs and all the other animals look like this or with paws or are all furry too."

"Are there humans?"

"Yeah one of my dads is human, hes the only one I'd seen until you and I heard the queens and kings are human but I've never seen them."

"Queens and kings?"

"Yeah there is a red queen and king and a white queen and king."

"Like in chess." I thought out loud.

"Sort of I guess but I heard they all get along fine."

"You've never seen them?"

"No that's why I said 'I heard' like I'd ever see the queens and kings." he rolled his eyes.

"So you have _dads_? How did that happen?"

"What do you mean? They found me on the life tree. What did you think?"

"They found you on a tree?"

"Yeah they wanted a kid so they tied of a branch of a life tree and here I am."

I wanted to laugh "Really? Sounds like something parents tell their kid so they don't have to answer the hard questions!" I started to laugh hysterically.

He pushed away from me, sitting up he frowned at me "Its true they did the same thing for when they wanted my brother! I remember!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you!"

"Well how are babies made here?"

"Well only a woman can have kids with the help of a man. Its kind of hard to explain." I scratched my head.

"This place is so weird! And I still haven't seen that much of it even though I'm here all the time." he frowned.

"What?" I sat up "Is that code for you want me to show you around?"

"Would you?" he asked sounding hopeful.

I thought for a few minutes "I suppose I could but we should stop at my house first and find something to cover your ears."

He grabbed them with his pointer and thumb "Why?"

"We don't exactly have half human half rabbits walking around."

* * *

"There!" I placed the hat on his head successfully covering the ears.

"You don't want me to walk around with my rabbit ears so you give me a hat with cat ears!?" he pulled at the hat.

"Yeah it looks good on you!" I sat on the bed as Matt took it upon himself to start looking around my room.

"Why do I have to wear it? We're only going to be in your room." he looked at a stack of CDs.

"Yeah but someone might walk in here."

"Whats that?" he pointed at my tv.

"My television."

"Really? They look different from the ones we have. What is this?" he picked up my video game controllers.

"That's a play station."

"Is it like a game boy?" he asked.

"Sort of but bigger... you have a game boy?" he nodded.

"How do you play it? It doesn't have a screen."

He carefully picked it up and looked all around "You have to set it up to the television."

"Oh so that's how its bigger. Can we play a game on it?"

I shrugged "If you wanna. What's your preference for games?"

"I don't care... Can we play anything together? Are there are games like that?" he sat a few feet away from the television with the controller.

"Sure." I got up and looked at the few games I had "How about Tekken?"

"Kay." he straitened up as I started the game. The opening sequence started which was something I usually skipped but since this was Matt's first experience with the game I decided to sit through it. I watched him though. His eyes went a little wide as the different characters made their appearance. "Oh I like that girl!" he pointed at the very blond haired and blue-eyed Lili.

"Do you have a thing for blonds with blue eyes?" I asked smirking.

He frowned "No!" and watched the rest of the beginning.

Finally the announcer exclaimed "Welcome to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5!"

"Lets just do a few rounds so you can get use to it." I clicked on the "Arcade Battle" section. Matt's controller had ended up right next to Lili which he immediately switched over to her. I quickly moved mine over to my own favorite character Hwoarang. I felt Matt's eyes on me so I turned to see him holding back a grin "What?"

"Do you have a thing for red-heads with goggles?" he asked smug.

"Maybe I do." I took advantage of his lack of attention on the game to give his character a serious blow knocking out almost half of the life bar.

"Hey that's not fair!" he pressed several buttons at random "I don't know what to do!" he whined.

"Okay I'll show you. These two are for punching and these are for kicking. Pressing them with other buttons can get the character to do a combo." I explained leaving out the better combos could be easily achieved through the R and L buttons on the back of the controller. "You got it?"

He glared "Yes." after several rounds, Matt had become really... good! I was having trouble beating him and he actually beat me a few times but soon he whined "Okay-okay! Lets do something else my butt hurts!" I tackled him to the ground.

"Something else?" I kissed him. I held his face closer to mine with one hand and let the other wander to his hip. _Even though we have made out before we never really went any further so this will be the first time I even try to get under his shirt. _I slowly let a hand run under the material and grabbed at his chest, Matt gasped. I looked at his shocked face "Oh am I going to fast?" I asked.

"No you just surprised me."

"You look cute with that cat ears hat on."

"You don't I pull the rabbit ears off?"

"I do its just crazy to you with out them." I fit my lips back to his but removed my hand from under his shirt.

"Maybe I should go home now." he sat up from under me.

"Will you take me to your... world tomorrow?"

"Umm I'll have to ask but I'm sure it'll be okay and you have to show me more of your world not just your house! Next time I'm here for a long time." he smiled.

"This isn't going to be one of those things where you say 'Yeah sure!' but I never see you again, is it?"

He shook his head "No I really like you Mello... why else would I come to this backward place?"

"What you call backwards is normal to me."

"Yeah but think how crazy my normal is to you!" he laughed.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad this got good feedback! I was really worried I'd get flamed for some reason. O.O; Well review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland or PINE*am.


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

I sat in the familiar field nervously tapping my feet. _Where is he? _"Mello?" I heard Matt breathe behind me, I turned to look at him. He actually looked like he was dressed up. He was wearing a white shirt with thin black stripes, a black tie and black jean shorts. He had his usual Converse on but had thigh-high striped stockings that didn't match... or maybe they did where he was from, one was striped black and white and the other was striped black and red, of course his goggles were right on top of his head. "Sorry that I'm a little late."

"Its okay." I stood up. He quickly pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I placed my hand in his red hair.

He looked up at me "How long do you think you'll be able to stay in my world?"

"Most of the day I suppose."

He nodded "Good I want to show you so much!" I bent down to him quickly catching his lips with mine.

"Hmm yeah?" I rubbed the back of his head as he nodded again. He reached his hand around his head to intertwine our fingers, slowly he pulled our arms down.

"Follow me!" he pulled me along behind him. I felt my stomach begin to knot with nervousness. "Its through here." he took me into the crowded forest but quickened his pace. Finally we came out the other side of the forest to see the large hill. He quickly looked back and forth "Its uh-" he paused to look both ways again. "this way." he dragged me in the right direction. We walked just a little bit further before he exclaimed "Here it is!" he stopped by the small cave on the side of the hill.

"Whats here?" I asked.

"The way to my home!" he pointed to the cave.

"You live inside of this hill."

He frowned "No, it just leads to where I live." he pulled me with him down to our knees "Just follow me inside." he lowered himself onto his hands and crawled inside of the small entrance. "C'mon!" he called.

I copied him, getting onto my hands, I followed after him "So how do you know when you get there?"

"Well before there should be a-ah!" his voice dropped off.

"Matt? Where are you?" I looked around in the dim light.

"Down here!" I slowly moved forward feeling that the ground dropped down to a well lit tunnel that went strait down. I saw Matt hanging there holding tightly to a book shelve. _Wait a book shelve!? _"Come down its fine!" he called up.

"Are you kidding?"

"Its fine. Look!" he let go and slowly drifted down. "Hurry while you can still catch up!" I threw my legs over the edge, closing my eyes tight I jumped over. "See its fine." I felt Matt cling to me. I opened my eyes to see his arms tightly around my neck. "We're floating down."

I gripped him in my arms tightly "This is weird." he laughed a little. I looked around, mostly there were shelves with different things occupying the space. There was a mirror at one point then several posters. I took a deep breath "This is boring."

"Yeah it takes awhile." he huffed, looking at me slowly lifting himself up to reach his lips to mine. He pulled back, slightly tilting his head "It wont be much longer now." he pulled me to him for another kiss. Just as he broke away from me we hit the ground with a slight thud. I lost my balance and fell against the wall, sliding down. Matt giggled "The landing gets easier."

"Looks like it." I looked up at his perfect landing. He held a hand out to me. "Thanks." I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Now lets see where we ended up." he moved the curtains out of the way to look out on to a gloomy looking path "Good we ended up closer then I had thought we would."

I stepped out to look at the depressing woods "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I come home I always land somewhere different."

"How is that? You always enter in the same place, right?"

"Yeah."

I turned to look at him, the tunnel we just fell through completely gone "This already doesn't make any sense."

"See I told you. Normal!" he laughed.

"So exits always lead you somewhere different then if you enter that exit?"

He looked at me utterly confused "Maybe." he paused "Not all exits lead to the same thing for very long if that's what you mean, well I guess it depends on what the door is the exit for." he put a finger to his chin "Its a little hard to explain if you're not already use to it."

"How far are we from what you want to show me?"

"First I would like to show you off to my family then I can show you... I don't think I want to say and ruin it." he smiled.

"Okay."

"Lets look for a fork in the road so we can get to where I live." he intertwined our fingers again, pulling me down the path.

"Okay slow down a little so I can look around."

"Heheh sorry." he rubbed the back of his head "I'm just excited." he looked away from me "I just-- I want to hold your hand." his face turned a little pink.

"You can hold my hand and walk the same pace as me, you know." I pulled him to stand next to me.

He smiled again closing his eyes "Its a little embarrassing but when I touch you I feel happy, inside... It's such a feeling..." he opened his eyes again "Its stupid! Never mind." he waved his hand.

I kissed him chastely. "Its fine. Go ahead and hold my hand if it makes you happy."

We walked for awhile with really only me asking questions and Matt answering them as our conversation "Oh here!" he finally exclaimed "Lets see do we go right on Whammy's Way or left to Tulgey Wood?" he rubbed his chin "Its defiantly the right one." he tugged me down the more open path. _I hope really does know where we're going.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry its short but I sort of had a hard time typing this so I didn't want to push anything. Well Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or The Beatles.


	4. Cupcake

"Oh we're here!" he proclaimed then pointed at a large white and red house. I saw a man standing outside the house he had brown hair with long brown rabbit ears pointing out. He wore a red jacket with drown pants. He was walking around to the back of the house.

"Who was that?"

"My father, Light." he smiled and held his ear with his fingers "See I have his ears."

"Why are your's white though? His are the same color as his hair."

"Oh well," his face flushed "its just... something I'd rather not say." he tightened his hand around mine "C'mon hurry!" he pulled me along the path and into the yard of his house. "They all must be in the backyard." he continued to drag me around the house in the same direction his father had gone.

"Is this the one?" I heard a monotone voice asked from behind us.

Matt turned slowly and I followed his eyes to see a man wearing a dark green, black and white suit with a top hat that had a card on one side that said "In this Style 10/6". The man was slightly hunched over and he had jet black hair, wide gray eyes with black bags under them. "Yes." Matt answered.

"Good." he put a finger to his lips "We've been waiting in back for you to return."

"Did you guys make tea?" Matt questioned.

"Yes." he walked pass us into the backyard.

"That's L," Matt explained "hes my human father that I told you about. But c'mon you need to meet Light and my brother." he pulled me all the way to the backyard. Under a large tree a big round table with all sorts of different tea sets was placed under it.

"How many people are you expecting to tea?" I asked.

"Well us then my dads and my brother. Why?"

"There are more chairs and tea sets then you need."

"Well what if someone stops by and wants some?"

"I don't see any other houses around here, who would stop by?"

He shrugged "Why do you have to call me out on this? You invite people then strangers stop by for tea too. Isn't that how you do your tea parties?"

"Not exactly." _I've never even had or been to a tea party._ We sat down next to each other at the table and for the fist time I noticed a boy with white hair and dark gray mouse ears.

"Near!" Matt exclaimed "I just noticed you."

He looked at Matt then me then back to Matt "You are hilarious today." he twirled some hair in his fingers.

"Mello," Matt nudged me "this is my brother Near. He is a mouse like our grandmother from Light's side." he explained.

"Hi." I waved.

He looked at the tea cup in front of him "Hello." was his simple reply.

"Where did L and Light go?" Matt asked.

"They went inside to get some cakes." he moved a toy robot across the table.

I felt Matt's arm slip around my neck, I saw his other slip in front of me. His hands met on my shoulder and his head leaned against my other one. I tried my best to wrap an arm around his ribs. Looking at his closed eyes I felt my face burn a little. "Oh that's cute." I heard a new voice exclaim followed by a quick shutter of a camera.

I looked to see both of Matt's fathers standing behind Near, Light held a camera and L smiled slightly while holding a tray of cakes and other such pastries, gingerly with his fingers. "That's going to be a keeper." L said.

Matt broke away from me "You guys are so embarrassing!" he laughed and stood up. "This is Mello." I stood up next to him, not sure what else to do.

They walked up to me "He has nice hair." Light poked my head.

"Very nice skin." L noted. "Eyes?"

"I'd say a bluish-gray." Light seemed to be answering L.

"I agree." L said.

"Uhh thanks." I said.

"Do you like sweet things to eat?" L asked me.

"Y-eah."

"How smart are you?" Light asked.

"Um I don't know... really smart."

They both sat down but L sat very strangely with his feet under him like he was afraid his butt would touch the seat. _If Light didn't have those rabbit ears I'd swear L was the one from here._ I thought while sitting down and shortly after Matt sat down too "How old are you?" Light asked.

"Seventeen."

"You were a lot older when we started dating." he looked at L.

L put a thumb to his mouth "Yes I was twenty-five then and you were eighteen if I remember right."

He nodded "Their age difference seems much more reasonable then ours."

"So what is our world like now? I haven't been there in so long and Matt isn't able to explain well what its like." L asked sounding like he really didn't care.

I shrugged "I wouldn't really know what to say."

"Alright." he placed a cake on his plate picking it up with his pointer and thumb he began to eat it. _Strange._

"Can I ask you something?" I referred to Light.

"Yes?"

"How come your ears are the same color as your hair and Matt's aren't?" I could hear Matt coughing at what I asked.

Light smirked "He didn't want to tell you?" I shook my head. "I see. His are white because he is a virgin." I felt my eyes widened a little and I looked at Matt out of the corner of my eyes. "Animals here have different color ears until they lose their virginity." he pulled his ear down "Mine weren't white like Matt's when I was a virgin they were black and you see Near's ears are dark gray."

"That's strange." I looked at Matt; he was looking down at his plate of cupcakes, his face bright pink.

"It may be strange but it really lets you know what your kids are up to." Matt's face went red.

"Yes, I bet a lot of parents wish there was something like that in out world." L said, taking a bite of cake.

"Yeah I could see that." I muttered.

"Are you a virgin?" I heard Near's voice from across the table.

I glared "Why are you asking that?"

"Well you know if my brother is. I think its only fair if he know whether you are or not." _What a fucker. From the look on his face it looks to me he is doing this on purpose! All the better reason to be honest with Matt to get back at his ass of a brother._

I turned to look at Matt his face was still red but he looked interested in my answer. "Yes, I am." I grabbed one of his hands with both of mine.

I could hear another snap from the camera. "You two are really cute together." Light said.

* * *

A/N: Yesh. Introducing Matt's family. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wondlerland, or Peter Mandic.


	5. Kiss Me

Matt smiled "Well I'm not so embarrassed anymore."

"Good!" I said. I turned towards his fathers "So how exactly did you guys meet?"

"I guess the situation was similar to yours but," L started "we were older and I think we didn't really like each other at first."

"Really?" Matt questioned.

"Yes." Light answered "Love is actually really easy to mistake for loathing."

L put a finger to his lip "From what I understand Matt had a crush on you right away."

Matt stood up slamming his hand on the table "You promised not to tell!"

"Calm down." L ordered. Matt sat down his face red again. "Eventually we figured it out."

"How?" Near asked looking like he didn't really care to know.

"Hmm," Light put a finger to his chin "I guess maybe because even though we didn't really get along I kept going back and 'running into him'." he used his fingers as air quotes for the last few words. "I can't really remember how I figured it out though it was so long ago. I do remember it was around the same time L told me I was his first ever friend."

"He was?" Matt seemed to have forgotten his anger.

"Yes," L looked at his plate "I was always considered strange in that world so no one really tried to be nice to me. That's why I decided to stay here when we finally eloped."

"You never go to visit your family?" I asked.

"No, my only family member past away a few years before I left so it never really mattered."

"Oh I see." _If we end up together will I have to live here? No its way to early to be thinking about something like that. _I grabbed a piece of cake and placed it on my plate.

"So Mello what is your family like?" Light asked.

I shrugged "I guess they're uhh nice."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"Well my oldest cousin visits a lot, I guess she would be pretty close to being a sibling."

"What are your parents like?"

I shrugged again "You know... they're parents."

L nodded "You aren't close with them." he observed.

I shook my head "No, my dad is a big shot businessman and my mom thinks its her duty to help the less fortunate so I hardly see them."

"That's not right!" Matt exclaimed. Everyone turned to him "I just mean-- shouldn't your mother at least be with you and not caring for strangers regardless of the their status."

"I've never really cared."

"But that's so unfair to you! Who takes care of you?" Matt pressed.

"Well we have several live in maids and people like that. You don't need to worry yourself its not like I'm alone all the time."

Matt frowned "It still doesn't sound fair."

"So life is not supposed to be." I reasoned and took a bite of the piece of cake.

"He is right you know." a man I hadn't noticed until this very second said. He took a sip from a tea cup in front of himself before continuing "Its very surprising you don't seem to care." The man had gray hair, small reading glasses and a big red bird beak. He pulled at a brown pipe and began to smoke.

I leaned over to Matt "Who is that?" I whispered.

Matt shrugged "How should I know?"

"You mean he just sat down here randomly?"

"I told you it would happen." he took a sip from his cup but not before adding several cubes of sugar.

"Dose your tea really taste good with all of that sugar?"

"Yeah, I like it to be really sweet like L." he pointed at his father who was dumping a bowl of sugar into his cup and tapped the bottom of the bowl when the sugar stopped flowing.

"That's strange." Matt giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he waved his hands around.

"Near are you okay?" Light suddenly asked. Near nodded "You've been awfully quiet."

"He's shy." Matt said.

Near's gray ears flickered as he stared at Matt. "No I'm not. I just have nothing to say." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you show Mello our house." L said.

"Yeah?" Matt said excited.

"Sure." Light answered.

Matt gripped my wrist tightly "Come with me!" he pulled me out of my seat and ran me to the backdoor of the house. He threw the door open and pulled me inside "That's the kitchen!" he pointed at a small kitchen. "Hey do you have cheese boxes in your world? I forgot to ask so I could see the ones you have."

"A cheese box?"

"Yeah you know," he walked over to an old looking refrigerator and opened it up show it was filled to brink with different types of cheese. "a cheese box."

"Oh yeah we do but we put more then just cheese inside of it."

He slammed the door shut "Weird!" he exclaimed and grabbed my wrist again "C'mon I'll show you my room."

He pulled me up the stairs "Slow down! You're gonna make me trip! We've got plenty of time to see your room!" he paused at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited."

I kissed him chastely "Just take it down a peg." he smiled and I followed him down a hallway.

"Here." he opened a door to very brightly lit room. It had a huge window with flannel red and white drapes. There was wood flooring and a desk in one corner then a descent sized bed in the corner opposite, it had white pillows and dark and light blue stripped blankets sprawled on it. "What do you think?" he asked closing the door then leaning against it.

I looked at him "Its nice." I heard a click and looked at Matt's grinning face. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." he walked towards me. He pulled me on top of him on the bed "Kiss me again!" he ordered. I kissed the very tip of his nose. "You're so cute!" he pinched my cheek and turned my head kissing me on the neck.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

He shrugged "Why did you kiss me on the nose?"

"You didn't say where you wanted me to kiss you."

He smiled "Then kiss me here." he pointed at his forehead. I kissed it quickly and caught my eyes with his. It felt like several hours before Matt asked timidly "Where do you want me to kiss you?" instead of answering I kissed him on the lips.

I sat up looking at him "Sit up." I ordered. He sat up and scooted close to me. I leaned back into his face kissing him again.

He put his hands on my face as I made my way inside of his mouth. His fingers made little circles on my jaw and cheek before moving into my hair, slowly they began to gently pinch my ears. He broke away gasping "You have soft ears."

I closed my eyes to exhale an annoyed breath "And you said I was cute. You're like oozing with uke-ness."

"Uke?"

"You're the cute one."

"What?" he asked confused.

I pulled him into my lap "Just let me kiss you." I wrapped an arm around to his back as I leaned in again.

* * *

A/N: Oh Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or Sixpence.


	6. Are You Nervous

I put a hand on his face gently running my hand through his hair. Matt pulled away gasping "M-Mello." I moved to his neck biting softly. "N-no don't leave any marks" he sighed "where they can see."

I pulled back, looking at him "Then you want me to leave you a mark?" I smirked.

He flushed "No! I just meant if that's what you were planing to do not to leave it somewhere all noticeable like my neck."

I ran a hand up his shirt making him gasp "Where do you want me to leave it?"

"Nghh." he gasped slipping his goggles off of his head letting them fall to the floor, he pulled one arm in his shirt and slipped it up to his shoulder. I pushed him onto his bed, moving to his chest I bit down on it. I moved my hands to his hips, looking up at his chin I saw his mouth was open so he could take deep breaths.

I licked up his chest "I don't know, your neck is calling to me." I said moving back to his neck to bite him.

"Ow." he whimpered "Please don't."

"Fine." I sat on his hips. "Then give me one." I pulled the collar of my shirt down.

Matt grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to him for a quick kiss before he hooked his arms around mine. "Mello." he nuzzled me for a few seconds before moving to gnaw on my collar bone. I moved onto my elbows as he sucked, making my skin start to bruise.

I moved my chin on top of his head "Matt." I muttered. He bit me one last time before pulling me down to kiss him. "Maybe you should put your shirt back on."

"But I--" he averted his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted you to..." he paused looking at me a little guilty.

I raised an eyebrow at him and sat up "Sit up for me." he did as I asked. I moved back to his still exposed shoulder "You are really cute." I kissed his shoulder.

Biting roughly I started to work at his shoulder. I pulled away thinking the new purplish mark was enough. He smiled at me "Thanks." Matt said, rubbing the spot softly. I kissed him, gripping my hands in his hair to bring him closer. Then I brought my hands down to his nipples I began to pinch them. "Oh Mello." he kept his eyes shut tight as he gasped my name. I moved down to one and swiped my tongue over the nub. "Ha! Mell!" he moaned. Taking it between my teeth I bit down "Oh!" he put his hand in my hair "Yeah..." muttered. I placed my hand on his thigh, rubbing softly I slowly moved my hand to the inside of his thigh. He went limp and quietly cried "Stop."

I gave his nipple one last lick before asking "You want to stop?"

He nodded "I feel so weird." I raised an eyebrow "My stomach feels all fluttery a-and my shorts..." he trailed off.

I looked down at his shorts which now contained a small bulge. My eyes widened and I let go of him "I'm so sorry!" I started to laugh a little "I didn't mean to turn you on like that."

"Turn me on?" he repeated.

"You know... your hard on."

"Hard on?"

"Erection?" I tried.

"Ohhh!" he said in realization. "No its okay. If we just stop now I think I'll be able to calm down." he laid back on the bed taking a few deep breaths. He turned his head to look at me "It felt really good... I didn't _want_ to stop."

"I don't think it would have been a good idea for us to go much further."

He frowned "Yeah I guess you're right but it felt good!" he squeezed his legs together and rolled onto his side. I laid against him "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Whats to do?" he turned to me.

"Do you want me to show yooouuu..." he paused "Hmm what would Mello like to see?" he asked himself and moved onto his back. "How about the flowers? Or we can visit Aizawa. Or maybe we can look at some of the bugs?"

I shrugged "Whatever you want to do." I kissed his ear.

He looked at me flushed "Don't do that! I just calmed down."

"You whiner! You love it when I kiss you."

He moved away "Love?"

"Yeah, you like it when I kiss you right?"

"S-sure, I do."

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you nervous now?" I poked his side.

He sprang up "Nothing! I'm going to tell my dads we'll be leaving for awhile." he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Whats with him? He got all nervous when I said he loved my kisses... was he nervous about my mentioning love? _I shrugged to myself and sighed. _He is one strange kid._ I shook my head while sitting up. _Whatever. _

"Heyyy Mello!" Matt sprang through the door. "Lets go!" he chirped.

"Sure." I stood up and he grabbed my wrist again. _I guess he's fine now._

He pulled me back down the stairs "I'm gonna trip!" I yelled at him.

"No you wont!" we reached the bottom and we were greeted by his dads.

"So you two are leaving?" Light questioned.

Matt nodded "I want to show him the flowers!"

L put a finger on his lip "That is a good place to start."

Matt smiled "Yeah?"

"Take your brother." Light ordered, frowning.

"Why!?" Matt demanded.

L looked at Light "Yeah why?" he asked.

"I just don't want them to go around causing any trouble."

"You think Near will make them stop any trouble they want to cause?" L asked.

"No I--"

"I don't want to go around with them." Near said. I turned to see him at the top if the stairs twirling his hair.

"You see?" Matt yelled "Near doesn't even want to go with us!"

Light frowned "Fine!" he said "Go on get!" he waved his hands in defeat at the door.

"Thank you!" Matt sang on the way out of the door "We'll see you guys later!"

* * *

A/N: Well I might not update for a little while because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled next week. :B Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Rock Kills Kid.


	7. Normal

_Matt is so cute when he is excited like this._ I looked around at the scenery "Hey," I pulled him over to a tree "what is that." I pointed at a slow moving tan bug that had a brown spot on one end.

"Its a cornet caterpillar." he cupped it in his hands. "Do you want to eat it?"

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"Do you want to eat it?" he repeated slowly.

"Why would you eat it?"

"Its food and they taste good." his face scrunched up with anguish "I always feel bad when I eat one though."

"Then why do you eat them?"

"Because they do taste really good!" he exclaimed. He put a finger on what seemed to be the head, wiping at the brown spot he had a small smudge on his finger that he put to his lips. "Its chocolate!" he swooned.

"No, I'm okay." I waved my hands in front of myself.

"Okay." he smiled and put it back on the tree. "To bad its not the season for bread butterflies."

"Bread butterflies?"

"Yeah they taste good too." _Aww he's so strange... I love that though._ I intertwined our fingers. "So do you really want to see the flowers?"

I shrugged "If you think its worth seeing."

"Oh! Its hard to choose! I don't know what to do!"

I raised an eyebrow "Well what makes these flowers so different from the ones from my world?"

He put a finger on his chin "Well they can talk."

"Wow, really?" he nodded.

"But I want you to meet Aizawa too!"

"Can't we do both?"

"Well we could try just, the flowers and Aizawa are in different directions." he pointed forward and backwards.

"Which is closer? Lets just go to that one then try to get to the other one."

"Ummm" he looked both ways quickly then at me nervously "Aizawa is closer, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay then." I hugged him to me. Resting my arms around his shoulders I kissed him chastely. Pulling away I looked at his flushed face "What is it?"

"Its weird to kiss here... where people can see."

"We were doin' that in my world and it never bothered you."

"Yeah but I didn't know anyone there, so if we got caught it would only be embarrassing for you."

"Oh that's nice." I rolled my eyes.

Matt put his arms around my chest and stood up tall enough to kiss me. "Don't get so irked over jokes you dork ass."

I frowned "Don't call me that."

"Lets go!" he wriggled out of my arms to pull me down the path.

I let go of his hand to put my arm much more comfortably around his neck. We walked, walked and walked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I had to ask "Are we there yet?"

Matt tilted his head to the side, looking up into the air "Yeah, soon." he pointed next to himself "We should cut through here." I followed him through the cluttered forest.

"So who is Aizawa?" I asked.

"He is a friend." Matt paused "Well mostly I want to show you this thing he can do."

"What?" I muttered.

"Hey, do you smoke?" Matt asked.

"No... do you?"

"Of course."

"Are you stupid? You're gonna get cancer."

"Cancer?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah you know cancer. When a group of cells display uncontrolled growth, invade and deconstruct the adjacent tissues, and it can sometimes spread through your body." Matt's eyes were wide and he looked at me like I'd just said the craziest thing.

"That's crazy. Cancer is that crab those stars make up."

"So you've never heard of cancer besides in astrology?" he nodded "Weird."

"What is cancer exactly?"

"What I said, its a disease you can get from smoking cigarettes."

"Cigarettes? I don't know what you're talking about you smoke from a hookah."

"I didn't know people still used those."

Matt pushed through a large shrub and yelled "Ha! We've found you!"

A man sat on top of a large mushroom facing away from us. He turned his head to look at us "You have." he turned around completely.

I almost gasped at what I saw but caught myself just in time. Matt grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear "He's a caterpillar, that's why he has those extra arms."

"Its rude to whisper. What did you say?" he asked and put a pipe with a long hose attached to his lips.

"I was just telling him your name."

"Him?" he paused and looked at me "Who are you?" he demanded blowing out a large veil of smoke at me.

I coughed out "I'm Mello Keehl." and waved the smoke away from my face.

"Hmm..." he held out the pipe to Matt.

He eagerly took it and sucked in a deep breath then blew out a could in the shape of an "M". "Wow!" I exclaimed "How did you do that?"

"Huh?" Matt looked at me. "Its easy. I can do most letters in the alphabet but, Aizawa can do all of them." he held the pipe to me now "Do you want to try Mello?"

_Well I wont get cancer. _I took the pipe from him. I was surprised that it didn't taste bad at all but actually tasted really good, it was like ice cubes and sugar had a baby. I huffed a deep breath "That tastes good."

"Yeah?" Matt sat up on the mushroom next to Aziawa. He held his hand to me and pulled me up next to him. "I'll teach you how to make the letters to spell my name." he smirked. After an hour or two of Matt trying to show me how to make letters it turned out all I could make was an "O". "Oh well it doesn't mater to me if you can make the smoke letters or not, I still like you." he nudged me.

"Pft." Aziawa looked away from us.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I just thought maybe you'd have learned by now that humans from _that_ world aren't normal... I mean your father is--"

"Shut-up!" Matt shrieked.

"Calm down Matt I don't have anything against you its just those humans aren't _normal_."

Matt's eyes went wide and glassy, his breathing became erratic as he jumped off the mushroom. He ran back through the bushes "Matt!" I looked at Aizawa, he was glaring at me "You fucker!" I clenched my fist and punched him square in the face. I did hear some sort of cracking sound but I didn't stick around to find out what it was. _I did totally kick his ass though! Six arms and he didn't have shit on me! _I stepped back onto the path. Matt was sitting on his legs, with his fingers burrowed into his hair, and he was shaking. I knelt down next to him "Hey are you okay?"

I put my hand on his shoulder "Yeah, its just I'm sick of hearing about how they hate L." he leaned into my chest.

"What--?" a loud laugh interrupted my question. Matt's fingers tightly dug into me and his shaking got worse.

* * *

A/N: Oh! What is that laugh!?... To find out you have to be nice and review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland or Exies.


	8. Crazy

"Where is that coming from?" I asked looking around at the dark trail, but the laugh only got louder and Matt's grip on me got tighter.

He looked up behind me, his eyes went wider. "It can't be." I turned around to see a blue and black glow on a tree.

"What is that?"

"Its a" Matt started but before he finished a blue and black body appeared with a grim face "shinigami!"

"Shinigami?"

Said shinigami began laughing "You want to know why everyone dislikes this L person in this world?" he asked looking at me.

"I-- Yes." I tightened my grip on Matt. _I've heard all sorts of stories about shingami taking people's souls but I thought they weren't real! _

"Its because when humans from that world come to this world to live or even stay for an extended amount of time they are eventually driven mad."

"Mad?" I questioned.

"Yeah, crazy. I will admit I remember seeing L in that world and he was odd there too but since hes come to this world its gone from just being odd to being just plain crazy."

"He's not crazy." I muttered. _Odd defiantly. _

He laughed again "Why don't you ask Matt about how he sleeps? Or the types of food he eats?" he moved so his head was in his hand. "Its really why Matt's afraid to-"

"No!" Matt yelled making me jump a little in surprise. He ripped himself from my grip to stand up "I don't want you to say anything to him!" he pointed at me. "Be-because he shouldn't--" he paused but then started up again "Because I'd-"

The shinagmi laughed again and said "Isn't that a sweet thought you had. But what makes you think it'd be different if you did it instead?" Matt bit his lip. The shinigami's eyes started to glow and so did the rest of his body as he began to disappear. The last thing he muttered was "How could anybody love anyone his insane?" before disappearing completely.

"I never thought about that." he muttered.

I stood up next to him "What were you two talking about?"

"Uhh--" he looked away from me.

He didn't seem to want to say so I asked "What did he mean L went crazy when he came here?"

"Well I don't really know all the specifics since I wasn't around yet but when L came to live here at first he started to only eat things with lots of sugar then he stopped sleeping altogether and I guess he did some things before... I've never really been clear on what."

"Oh." _Would that happen to me? _"Well are you okay?" I patted his back. "You look sad."

"I'm okay I just don't like it when people bad mouth my humans."

"_Your humans?_" I raised my eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that I just mean... I care about you" his face reddened "a-and L!" he added quickly.

I felt my heart beat faster at what he said "Yeah, I..." I swallowed "I care about you too." I nudged him.

We both looked silently at each other for awhile "Well do you want to go back to my house? I don't really feel like seeing the flowers now."

"Sure." he lowered his head.

Walking toward me he took my hand with his. "Lets go."

We started to walk back in the direction we had come. _I care about him. _I thought. _It feels strange to say it, I mean its true but it still feels weird to say. _I took a deep breath "Hey someone is coming this way." Matt said, pointing at two moving figures.

I tilted my head "What are they wearing?"

"I don't know. They look like-- it can't be!" Matt pushed me to the side of trail.

"What is it?"

"They're cards!"

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief "What do you mean cards?"

Before Matt could explain to me what was going on they walked up to us "Hello." one greeted. They were both wearing card suits with red hearts on them but both had different amount of hearts. The one who greeted us had black hair with some gray patches and long rabbit ears the other had jet black hair with cat ears. "We-"

"Grandpa?" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone's attention turned to him. "Matt?" the man with rabbit ears questioned. "Oh! I haven't seen you in so long!" he beamed "How is Near and Light?" I noticed how failed to ask about L.

"They're good! L's been-" he was cut off when the old man went into a fit of coughs.

Before Matt could say anything else he started up by saying "You're really looking like Light and I bet Near is looking more like" he paused "Sachiko."

"N-no he's really starting to look like L." I saw the man's eyes narrow at what Matt said "I mean at least I think so." he fiddled with his fingers. "He might look like grandma I haven't seen her in awhile either."

I cocked an eyebrow "I think he looks like L too." everyone now looked at me.

"Who is this?"

"Oh um this is Mello he is my _boyfriend_, Mello this is my grandfather Soichiro."

Soichiro's eyes went wide and he raised his eyebrows "Did you say" he cleared his throat "boyfriend?"

"Y-yes." Matt squeaked putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell me that he is from that other--"

"Hey!" the one with cat ears cried "Doesn't he look like the person we're looking for?"

Soichiro paused seeming to forget his anger "He certainly fits the description." he grabbed my shoulder "You have to come with us."

"What!?" I demanded as he started to pull me.

"Where are you taking him!?" Matt cried and wrapped his arms around one of mine.

"The Queen of Hearts has been looking for someone that fits this... human's description."

"What does she need him for?" he tightened his grip "He hasn't done anything!"

"She didn't say, she only said to bring him to her when we find him."

"She couldn't possibly be talking about him!" Matt was starting to get dragged with me "No stop!" he yelled.

* * *

A/N: Yes! We meet the king and queens next! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or Gnarls Barkley.


	9. Rose

"Can you let go of my arm now?" I said when Matt's grip on me finally became to annoying.

"Why?"

"Well they haven't made you stop yet... so maybe you could just follow them?"

"No way. I might lose you."

"How are you going to lose us?"

"Well they might start running and I'd never be able to catch up."

I took an annoyed breath "My arm is fucking sore."

"You're such a whiner." Matt frowned.

"Yeah, ya' baby." the guy with cat ears agreed "We're almost there anyway."

"What's your name?" Matt asked still frowning.

"Matsuda." he smiled.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he said "Shut-up! You can't talk to him like that."

Matsuda's face washed with nervousness "I was just agreeing with you."

Matt tightened his grip on my arm. "C'mon Matt I'm serious! I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"We're here." Matt's grandfather muttered.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I turned my head to see a... well I wouldn't call it a castle but it was about the size of a large house and was made out of red rose bushes in the shape of a well like I said a large house. "What is that?" I looked at Matt but he looked unsure of what to say.

Finally he opened his mouth about to say something but Soichiro answered "The King and Queen of Hearts' castle."

"Its made out of rose bushes?"

"Yeah!" Matsuda beamed.

"That's weird." Matt's face flushed. _Jeez he looks so cute, I just want to snog with him. _I tried pulling him closer "Matt lets--" but I was cut off by a loud tumbling sound.

I turned back to the rose bushes again to see a door had opened for us. "Are you going to continue to follow us Matt?" Soichiro questioned.

"Yes." Matt slightly glared at him. _Does Matt ever make un-cute face? I wonder what his or--_ "I'm going where he's going."

Soichiro took a deep breath before he let go of me "Then stand next to him so he'll stop complaining." Matt scurried up close to me.

I was much more comfortable with him next to me. _Its just because I know him better, that's all. _I put my now free arm around him as we walked through the large hall and he moved both arms around my waist "Mello if we get out of here with our heads remind me I need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No, because if I said it now and then we got our heads cut off I don't think it'd be very fair."

"Oh...wait what do you mean 'cut our heads off'!?" I looked at his face which was looking straight down at his feet. "Matt?" I questioned angry. Somehow I really didn't feel as mad as I thought I should about potentially dieing in some other dimension.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Matt--" I tried to start calmly but I heard very annoying squeal.

From the looks on everyone's (besides Matt's which I couldn't see) it seemed to be a normal thing. Everyone looked calm but soon I heard a loud string of taps then finally at the the top of the stairs I saw a woman with blond hair wearing all red and black rush down the stairs "He's here! He's here!" she finally got to the ground floor and ran up in front of me "Oh you're here little brother!" she pulled me from Matt into a hug.

"I'm-I'm not your brother!" I choked out.

"Don't be silly! Yes you are!"

"Darling, I keep trying to tell you, you never had a brother." a man with spiky black hair wearing a red suit and black suit, he had two new cards standing behind him.

She loosened her grip on me "That's right! I had a sister! Oh Alice where could she be now!?" the woman laughed pushing me away.

"That's right." he answered. Now I could finally get a good look at here; she was wearing red and black striped stockings and platform Mary Janes. She had a red plaid skirt with a black tank top and a red ascot. _These have to be the King and Queen but they look like normal people to me. _

"Now that I remember all of this I do feel kind of bad for getting you dragged all the way here. My name is Misa and I'm the Queen of Hearts."

"My name is Higuchi" the man added "and I'm the king."

"How about you have some baroque cake with us?"

I blinked a few times before looking at Matt. He looked rather... disappointed? "Are you only asking me?"

"Yes of course." Misa said.

"Well can't he come with me?" I pointed at Matt and his face flushed before he averted his eyes. "I'd like to keep him with me... because I-"

"Sure!" She exclaimed "He's dressed up so cute!" she walked over to him and started to scratch his ears "Sometimes I wish I had a pair of cute ears and a tail." Matt looked like he was in bliss while she scratched his ears then pulled him close to hug him. It made me-- a little jealous I'd never thought to scratch his ears like that and now I wanted to go push her away so I could hug him and scratch his ears.

"If you were an animal then that means you couldn't be the queen, my dear." the king said.

"Yeah but" she shrugged "whatever." Misa rubbed her hands together before bellowing "Lets have that cake... then you can be on you're way."

"But madame the White King and Queen are already here waiting for you to join _them _for cake." one of the new guards behind the king reminded.

Misa's eyes burst open with a scary glare "I know! Do you think I'm stupid and forgot that!?"

"No I was merely--"

"Off with his head!" she pointed a finger at him. Several new cards ran in from a hall on the left side of the room, they all grabbed some of the card that had reminded her the other queen and king were here. They pulled him down into another hallway. _Its weird, he didn't really seem to struggle or anything._ My heart still started to race with fear "Now," Misa started calmly "shall we go to the courtyard?" she smiled.

I looked at Matt, who she had finally let go of, he looked terrified. _But still somehow adorable. _"S-sure." I said, grabbing Matt's hand and followed her. "Matt," I whispered "are you okay? As soon as we can, we should leave."

"Yeah, she is kind of scary."

"So are you two dating?"

"Y-yes." I answered.

"So that little rabbit is your copulate?" she asked looking at me.

"C-copulate?" I questioned.

Matt nudged me "That's the word we use for boyfriends here."

"Oh." _Wow, that word really implies a lot more then boyfriend or girlfriend. _"Yeah."

"Hmm you're human so are you from that other world?"

"Yeah I--"

"Wow not many of you come down here because... well you know."

I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me at all I'll be fine, I'm sure."

We walked up to a large glass door. "Well here we are!" Misa beamed as the doors opened to a large courtyard surrounded with green bushes that had crimson roses spread out on them. _They're really into red here. _I noticed in the middle was a large round table that had a white designs all over it and a white cake in the middle of it. Two people sat at the table, they were both pale with jet black hair and wore all white. The woman wore a long white dress and a white fur stole, her hair was cut in a short bob style. The man was wearing an all white suit with a black monogram, and had a walking cane resting against his seat.

"Who are those two?" the woman asked sounding bored.

"Oh! That's right we never got your names." Misa looked at us as Higuchi made his way to one of the extra chairs.

"I'm Mello." I answered.

"And my name is Matt." he answered nervously.

"My name is Kiyomi and I'm the Queen of Spades."

"I'm Teru and I'm the king." he said plainly.

"Well take your seats!" Misa clapped her hands together. I sat next to Kiyomi and Matt next to me then Misa, Higuchi and back around to Teru. "Does everyone have their cake eating glasses?" everyone, including Matt, held up a pair of round glasses with thin black frames.

Matt picked up a pair that were next to my plate "Here." he put his glasses on and his eyes became just two little black dots.

I bit back a laugh to ask "Why do you wear them?"

"So nothing gets in your eyes while you eat... you only do it for fancy cake food though."

"Okay." I put the glasses on. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"Weird and cute." he smiled.

"You just look cute." his face flushed again.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Are you two going to have any?" Misa asked taking a slice of the cake.

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed, moving his fork and knife to the cake.

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow is school. :P So this will be going to once a week updates. So review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or The Feeling.


	10. I Want a Cookie

"Awww!" Misa yelled as Matt took a large bite of his piece of cake "Look at this rabbit! He thinks hes people." she hugged him to her again then looked at me again "I'm sorry for being such a fiddly-fadly-fool! I could have sworn I had a brother! Oh and sorry for all of those 'F' words." she apologized.

"Uh its fine." I stammered "It nice to meet the kings and queens of this world."

"Hmm." Kiyomi murmured.

Misa nodded letting Matt loose from her grip "Ugh." I looked at him to see him nauseated as he took of his cake eating glasses.

"What is it?" I asked taking my own glasses of to pat his shoulder.

"You!" he laughed and pulled me into his arms tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked by Matt's strange change in mood. He looked at me with adoring eyes. "Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded looking at me with adoring eyes. "I'm fine." I moved one hand to the back of his head.

"Wow, he is a light weight." Misa muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"The baroque cake can make you intoxicated." I looked at my own piece that I hadn't even taken a bite of yet. _Good thing I didn't get a chance to eat any. _

"Maybe you should take him home." Teru pointed at Matt with a frail finger.

"Strange." I muttered and heard Matt laugh.

"Mello's so cuuuute!" he exclaimed moving his lips to mine. He clumsily crushed his to mine, the force of the kiss made me loose my balance and fall backwards onto the tiled floor with him on top of me still giving me several quick kisses. "Hehe." he laughed and moved a hand under my shirt.

"Matt!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist "Whats wrong with you?!"

"Hmm?" he looked at me with hazy eyes.

He kissed me quickly "I'm gonna take you back to your house." I sat up, slowly moving to my feet and picking Matt up so he leaned against me. "I hope you don't mind but I should probably take him home."

"Yes." Higuchi said sternly.

"I'm sorry for this." I amended.

"Its fine." Misa said "Someday you'll have to come back."

Matt wrapped his arms around my neck "Mello's so cute." he cooed.

Misa gave us a questioning look before exclaiming "Oh hey!" as if realizing something, standing up with her hands on the table "I just thought of something." she said looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come with me I think I know something that will help him." I pulled Matt's arm around me and walked with him after Misa. I followed her back into the house shaped shrub. Matt giggled the whole way to a crowded looking kitchen. She opened the refrigerator-- er cheese box and looked inside "Oh I thought that was in here!" she whined and moved to a cabinet next to it. "Good! Here it is." she held in her hand a small looking jewelry box, she opened it to show it was filled with cookies that things neatly written on them. "Hmm which one should he take?" she asked picking a cookie out "How about this one?" she showed me a cookie with light blue icing with darker blue icing reading "It's only Monday and I'm already blue. What to do?"

I shrugged "Do the Monday blues apply to being drunk?"

She raised an eyebrow while putting the sweet back inside of the box "Maybe this one?" she held one up that said "A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." in green and pink icing. "Here, rabbit" she started in an official sounding voice "stand up straight." he slid his arm off of my shoulder to do as she had ordered. "Now eat this."

"I want a cookie!" he exclaimed. She smiled placing the cookie in his mouth. He took a bite then took the rest of the cookie from his mouth, he chewed for a few seconds before swallowing down. His eyes went wide and he fell backwards into me; I barely caught him in time so he didn't fall on the floor or take me with him for that matter.

"Whoa are you okay!?" I yelled shaking him.

"He's fine." Misa waved her hands "He'll be up in ten or twenty minutes." she helped him off of me. "Sorry you're going to have to carry him."

_Shit!_ I thought angry. _At least if he was tipsy he'd be able to walk. _"Huff, c'mere." I said to his unconscious body, pulling him on to my back.

"I hope you'll be okay walking back."

_Oh wait! Do I know the way back?_ "I don't know if--"

"Goodbye now." she interrupted walking pass me and back the way we'd come through.

"Ohh!" I groaned in annoyance. _Damn it. _I walked with him out of the kitchen; when I walked back into the front room I was relieved to see two guards by the door, opening it for me. "Thanks." I muttered to them. Once I made it outside I was at a loss of which way to, I walked straight think it was best to get away from the "castle" for now. _I wish I had paid more attention when we came here but I didn't think I'd be here with Matt knocked out... and that reminds me he said when we got out of here he had something to say. Little fucker got wasted though. _

"Ngh!" Matt whimpered as if he had heard my contempt.

"Sorry." I whispered to him.

Once the "castle" was mostly out of sight I sat down on the side of the path under a large tree. I laid him down so he was laying on my lap. I took a deep breath. _You better wake up soon... I'm getting a little sick of this place. _I placed a hand on his head, lightly petting his hair. "Mello's so cute," he sighed "I love him." he muttered before burying his face in my stomach. _Wait... What?

* * *

_ A/N: I have so much homework, it sucks.... Review thank you please to cheer me up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or The Evolution Control Committee.


	11. Silence

I felt my face flare. _Love me? Matt loves me? How is that possible? We only met like two months ago! How can he love me? I'm really not that great. Maybe he means like friend love? He can't possibly love me like... real love! _"Mello's so cute and I love him." he sighed.

"You can't really love me." I muttered at him.

"I do though!" he sat up looking at me with a hurt expression.

My eyes went wide "Are you-- You're just drunk." I glared.

"Yeah but its true!" I shook my head "Don't you love me?" his face washed with fear.

I felt my face burn horribly "I-I... Me?" _Do I love him? I think I--_

He laid his head back on my lap and looked at me with a serious expression as he slowly closed his eyes. "You're an idiot." he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"At least I didn't get drunk." I muttered. Soon Matt's steady breathing picked up and I noticed he was asleep again. "Idiot."

I took a deep breath and rubbed his head. "Mmm." Matt mewled as I petted his ears. _How can he be so annoying and cute at the same time? _I internally groaned. _Damn him. _

"Dumb ass, how could you confuse me like this? How am I supposed to know if I-I..." I paused biting my lip.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Matt started to stir again but soon his appeared in front of mine, yawning. "Oh, what happened?" he asked rubbing his shoulders "I'm all sore from laying around here."

"You fell asleep." I started unsure of what to tell him.

"When did we leave the kings and queens?"

"When you got drunk off of the cake." I glared.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but wait how long was I sleeping? I don't feel like a lot of time has passed."

"An hour I'd say."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"The last time this happened I slept for eight or twelve hours!"

"That's weird."

"Yeah." Matt rubbed his chin "What else did I eat?"

"Hmm the Queen of Hearts gave you a cookie before you passed out."

His eyes narrowed "Did this cookie have writing in it?"

"Yeah, why d-"

"What did it say!?" Matt demanded.

"Um something like 'drunk people's words are a sober person's thoughts'."

His eyes went wide "What-- Did I say anything in my sleep or even while I was awake?"

"You said that you-- You don't remember?"

He shook his head "You have to tell me!" his face started to go red.

"You said that I was cute and that..." I paused. _He's acting really upset. Maybe he really didn't mean it when he said that he loved me. Not that I care that much I mean we've only known each other a little while we shouldn't be confessing love like this! I don't think so at least...  
_

"What!?" he demanded again.

"You said that you l-love m-e."

His eyes went wider and face redder as he turned away. "No! Damn it! Why am I so stupid!?" he dug his fingers into his hair.

I put a hand on his back "Matt calm down."

"No I can't! I told you that and I haven't even known you that long."

"So its... true."

"Yes, I can't lie for several hours after eating that type of cookie and it makes you spill your secrets even if it doesn't come up in conversation! If I just happen to think something I'll just say it."

"Why would she give you something like that then?" I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Probably because it was so obvious to her and I'd never want to tell you that." he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

His eyes went wide before he blurted "Because even if you loved me back I wouldn't want you to go insane living here!" his face went red as he added "And I really don't think you love me because you haven't said anything at all!" his eyes went glassy at my silence "You don't love me? I mean you don't have to yet we have only known each other a little while but I-I" he paused "I just want to know if you think you _might_ be able to love me someday."

"Someday?" I echoed. I felt my face falter as I sat next to him, I looped my arm around his neck "I'm sorry I don't think I will be able to... _someday._" I heard Matt gasp and start to whimper. "What I mean, Matt, is" I took a deep breath "that I already do."

"What? You're not lying to make me feel better, are you?"

I shook my head "No I do. I-I love you Matt."

He jumped on top of me kissing me several times quickly "I'm so happy! I thought when you didn't say anything it was because you didn't love me but now--" he moved to look me in the eyes "Now I'm so happy. You really aren't lying right?"

I shook my head "No." I put my arms around him "I've been feeling and thinking such weird things about you but what they all really lead to is that I'm in love with you."

He smiled "Me too! Light said that this is how he felt when him and L fell in love but I was so unsure if you were feeling the same way and every time you mentioned love it always made me so nervous I could hardly keep myself calm."

I kissed him "You're so cute."

"Dose that mean we get to have sex now?"

* * *

A/N: Its a little short I know but I just got back from a baseball game so I'm too tired to think a whole lot more, sorry. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or Kate Earl.


	12. Uptight

Matt slapped his hands over his mouth, climbing off of me "I'm sorry! I was just thinking about it and I had to say it." he flushed.

I gulped and slowly I recovered to assure him "Its fine."

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't even think about that. Light and L would kill me if my ears turned at this age."

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that ear thing. _"No its fine you don't need to make such a big deal out of this."

"It just doesn't seem very fair to you. I mean all because of these stupid ears" he pulled them in front of his face "we won't be able to have sex for a long time... maybe not until--" I placed my hand over his face.

"C'mon don't depress me." I laughed "We only just said 'I love you' so just calm down. Its not I was really planning on having sex with you right after saying that."

"Oh Mello! You're so sweet!" he climbed back into my lap to give me a kiss.

"Anyway I like your ears this way for right now."

Matt's face went red and he smiled "Oh, thank you." he stood up, holding my hand tightly "Lets go back to my house."

"Yeah okay." I stood up and roughly pulled him to my side as we walked down the path. "So Matt how-"

"My real name is Mail." he interrupted me.

"What?"

"Oh!" he slapped his hand over his mouth once again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"I don't really like that name... I think 'Matt' sounds" he put a finger to his chin "sophisticated."

I shrugged "It sounds like a normal name to me."

"Normal? I've never met someone named Matt but there are all sorts of Mails."

"Oh I see." I grinned at him "Well my real name is Mihael."

"That's so cool." he admired "I like that name."

"Don't call me that though." I pleaded.

"I wont." he promised. "Why don't you like it?"

I shrugged "I think it sounds to... uptight."

"How'd you come up with Mello?"

"It was something people started calling me as a joke."

Matt's face went pained "Like an insult because you get crabby a lot?"

I frowned "You don't have to put it like that."

"See! There you go getting crabby!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, again."

"Its fine I know what you mean. I have a temper."

He smiled "I like your temper fine. But are you sure you're okay with that name?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed my hand with both of his "Are you sure? I wouldn't like to be called that at all! It would make me even madder!"

"No its fine or else I would have stopped it a long time ago."

Matt sighed "Mello's mostly nice." he seemed to be saying it to himself. "Mello will you kiss me?"

"Hmm" I pulled him to me "yeah." I put both hands on either side of his face. Just as I placed my lips to his I heard a loud buzzing. "My phone?" I questioned surprised that I had it and it in fact worked. I answered it "Hello?"

"For once you answer your phone." Halle, one of the live in maids commented. I scoffed but she ignored it "I just wanted to know if you were going to sleep over at your friend's house or if you were coming home because it is getting pretty late."

"Oh," I looked to Matt, he was smiling and nodding his head.

"Yeah stay with me!" he whispered.

"Uh-- yeah I guess I'll be staying until tomorrow."

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Mellz... oh and good luck." she added but quickly hung up before I could demand what she met. _She just thinks she knows it all with her little pant suit... she thinks she invented the pant suit, but she didn't... I should find out who did and burn her with it._

"Yay! I'm so glad you're gonna stay the night!" he hugged me. "I promise you won't go crazy if you do."

"Heh thanks." I rubbed his back.

"Now lets hurry and get back!" he pulled me with him down the trail quickly, the whole time saying things about how much fun this was going to be. It made me want to laugh it was just so damn cute.

The walk went by rather quickly, after only about forty minutes I could already start to see the house "Hey," I stopped looking at a door standing all by it's self. "why is this door here?"

"Remember I told you about the doors that could lead to other places? This is one of them." I reached for the door handle "Don't open it!" he grabbed my arm. "You never know where it might take you and I'd probably never find you again!" he sniffed.

"All right I wont even touch it so calm down." I laughed.

"Good! I don't want my first love to be gone forever so soon." he closed his eyes, face going red "That was the cookie again."

We continued to the house. Entering we were greeted by both L and Light "So you two are back?" Light questioned, folding his arms.

"Yeah, Mello's going to spend the night!" Matt giggled.

"Oh?" L prodded.

"Its okay right?" Matt's face went worried.

"Yes." L answered. "Just don't do anything _crazy_." he grumbled.

"We wont!" he promised.

"Or stay up to late!" Light added.

"Yes!" he grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs with him once again to quickly.

"Slow down!" I yelled. Matt dragged me to his room, he pulled me in and slammed the door shut. Quickly Matt crushed our lips together. I grinned "I thought L said nothing crazy?" I teased.

"This isn't crazy. I just love you." he kissed me again.

I slowly walked with him to his bed and he crawled on top of me continuing his ravishing. "Mmm." I moaned running my hand up his shirt to pinch his nipple again.

"Mello can you-- do it like before?" I moved his shirt up higher.

"I'll try." I rubbed my hand over his chest. Slowly I leaned my head to lick at his chest.

Slowly I lapped my tongue to his nipple "Oh!" he very quietly mewled. I moved one hand to his opposite nipple. Matt slapped his hand over his mouth this time to muffle his moan. Matt squirmed out of his shirt and threw it to the floor. His fingers tangled in my hair as I moved to kiss his neck "No marks like I said."

After hours of making out, heavy petting, and one or two close calls with his family. Matt finally curled up next to me looking dead asleep. "Matt?" I quietly whispered but didn't get a response.

I looked at him, slowly I laid one arm around him "Mello?" he questioned then slowly opened his eyes "I can't sleep." he whined.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or The Hives.


	13. Sleep

"Well yeah you just closed your eyes five seconds ago."

Matt frowned "That's not what I meant."

"What is it then?" I asked.

"I meant I wont be able to sleep because of--" he paused. "I'm uhh-" he brought his hand's up to his chest. "I think it s kind of creepy that you were looking at me." he twiddled his fingers.

I raised an eyebrow "Were you really going to say that?"

"No. I was going to say that I can't sleep because you got me all-- excited." he looked at his fingers "You know?" he pressed.

"Excited?"

"I mean like uh-"

"Oh!" it finally came to me "What is that _you want_ to do?"

"I dunno." I took a deep breath. _I hope he doesn't get mad at me for this. _Leaning forward I kissed him and casually laid my hand on his hip. Slowly I moved my hand inside his shorts, he gasped but I leaned into the kiss more and brought my hand to his arousal. "Mello you know we can't--"

"We wont!" I interrupted. "You want me to touch you so that you can cum?"

Matt's face went beet red "Uh-huh." he nodded "I'm just--"

"Well you can always tell me to stop if you want."

He nodded again "Mmh Mello."

I sat up from him and moved his body under me. I pulled his shirt off then moved my hand down to his shorts to unbutton them. Looking at Matt I noticed his heavy breathing and his arms laying above his head. Smiling I moved my hands to his sides slowly I pulled his shorts off "You look good like this." he laughed nervously as I moved to his neck.

I kissed it and moved my hand "Mmm." he moaned when I gripped him. "Mell-o" I looked back at his face. Matt was pulling at my shirt "that's not f-air that I'm almost naked." _I guess to be actually naked he can't have his stockings on._

Laughing I slipped my shirt off then I moved my hands to my pants, surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all. I looked Matt in the eyes, I raised my eyebrows playfully making him avert his eyes. "Oh don't get all nervous! You'll make me change my mind!" I teased.

He sprang up and pushed my hands away to unbutton my pants. "No." he whined "I like this."

"Me too." I leaned back on top of him. "Here." I grabbed his hand, pushing it inside of my pants so he stroke me as I started to rub him.

"Ngh-ha!" he gasped. "Ohh!" Matt's hand quickly moved on me making me bite my lip. "Mello!" he gasped. "Mmm faster!"

I bucked into his hand "Yeah!" I breathed, kissing him.

Feeling even braver I pulled away from his hand and started to kiss down his torso. "What are you- Ah!" he gasped as I licked his dick but he slapped his hand over his mouth before he got to loud. "Mello!" he groaned resting his hands on my shoulder.

I kicked my pants "Mmm" I moaned around him.

"Uhh Mello! That feels good, ugh!" he bucked into my mouth but I caught him before he choked me to badly.

"Don't do that." I stated sternly.

"Mello!" he grabbed my shoulder and tugged at me "Come h-ere." Matt kissed me. He brought his hand down between us, gripping both of our erections he bucked against me.

"Oh fuck!" I bit down on my lip roughly thrusting at him.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran my opposite hand to meet his hand. "Mello!" Matt groaned then wrapped his legs around me. His stockings slid against me as I thrust at him. "Oh Mello! Ngh!" he threw his opposite arm around my shoulder, tightly pulling me to him. I crushed our lips together.

I rubbed my thumb over Matt's slit, feeling his pre-cum on my finger. "Unh Matt!" I groaned, digging my nails into his back. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled back.

"Mello!" he cried. I felt his fingers dig into my hair and his cum spill onto my hand. "Ugh!"

"Unh Matt!" I moaned quickening my pace, feeling my orgasm hit me. "Oh fuck!" I muttered cumming.

"Mmhm." Matt fell back onto the bed. I laid next to him "Oh Mello you're so amazing!" he gasped. "We got to--" he stopped.

"Heh." I snickered. "Your orgasm face was totally--"

"Oh no!" Matt said suddenly nervous "What if someone heard!?"

"I don't think so. We didn't get that loud."

"Yeah but what if Light or--or Near thought-- or L!" he babbled scared.

"Don't you think they would have tried to stop us?"

Matt shrugged "I don't know. Maybe." I kissed him quickly.

"Just calm down. I'm sure Light would have killed me if he heard or saw any of that."

Matt put his fingers on my lips "You and your weird logic." he sighed "I thought for sure I'd be tired after that but I'm wide awake! What about you?"

"I'm tired." I said honestly.

"Oh!" he whined "That's okay though, I think I can fall asleep now b-but I wanted you to say it again."

"It?"

"That you love me... don't people say that after sex or those type things?"

"Yeah."

"Then say it?" he asked poking me.

"I love you Matt." I smiled at him.

He giggled "I love you too, Mello." he grinned. "I should put some clothes on though." he jumped off the bed, grabbing another pair of shorts he slipped them on then pealed of his stockings. He jumped back onto the bed. "I don't mean this meanly but please put your pants on."

"Oh! Right." I pulled my shorts back on then quickly found my shirt and slipped it back on. "Better?"

"No! I liked you before with less clothes on but this is okay I guess." Matt grinned.

"Yeah I liked you with only your stockings on."

Matt flushed "Go to sleep!" he turned away from me on the bed.

"Oh don't be like that." I laughed "I think you always look cute."

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in Wonderland, or Kimya Dawson.


	14. Go Insane

"Hey, Mello." Matt called waking me up, he turned to look at me

I cracked open an eye "Yeah?" I yawned.

"If we go-- even though you might go insane will you--" he paused.

I raised an eyebrow but sighed when I realized what he was getting at "If we go insane we can all go together in this wild, wanton world." I laid an arm around him and he moved closer to me. "Now go back to sleep." I groaned.

"No, we should get up!" he smiled jumping on top of me.

"Why?" I whined.

"So we can eat! Anyway sooner or later L or Light might some in here to check up on us and they would just wake us up."

"All right." I muttered.

I followed Matt down the stairs. I could hear Lights voice already "And the moral to the story, Near, is that mock turtles are pathological liars who wont give you their gold." Near nodded silently.

"Are you telling that story again?" Matt muttered "Don't you get over anything?"_ I'm revealed that Matt's ears were still white and glad to know that rule has a loop hole... I was worried I'd wake up dead today... or royally fucked. I can't really say which one I'd prefer. _

"That mock turtle is evil!" Light barked as we sat at the table.

L sat down next to Light, in his strange way. "How did you guys sleep last night?" he asked picking up a sugar cube, he bent his head back as he placed it on his tongue making his hat slide off. "Oh." he sighed bending to pick it up.

"Okay." Matt flushed but stayed calm.

"How was your day yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask." Light questioned seeming to have forgotten his anger.

"Well," Matt started "we saw a... oh yeah! We saw a shinigami!"

"Really?" Light asked.

"Yeah! It was scarier then I ever thought it would be!"

"What else?" L asked.

"Hmm, I ran into Grandpa." he muttered looking at his hands.

"Oh... What else?" Light quickly changed the subject.

"Um we met the kings and queens."

"Really!?" Light exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"The Queen of Hearts was looking for her brother but she forgot she had a sister and thought Mello was her brother."

"I see. What were they like then?"

"Like?" Matt put a finger to his nose "Like normal." _Normal? I don't think so, not even for this place._

_That reminds me Matt never told me what he wanted to say. _"Were they human?" L interrupted my thought.

"Yeah, I heard they were but I never believed until I saw them."

"Anything else?" he asked.

Matt shook his head "No we spent so much time with them that we didn't have time to do anything after but come home."

"When were you going to go home Mello?" L muttered.

"Later!" Matt exclaimed. "I want him to stay for awhile longer." he stood up taking me with him slightly glaring at everyone "Lets go back to my room." he turned, pushing me back the way we'd come.

"What was that?" I asked once Matt closed the door.

He shrugged "I dunno. I just kind of felt nervous out there with _them_ after what we did."

"Hmm." I scowled.

"Well it just makes me nervous with them asking all those questions. That's all I meant!" he assured.

"Because of that cookie?"

Matt shook his head "No that wore off some time last night."

He jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Hey, you never told me that thing."

"What?"

"At the queen's house you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, I wanted to tell you 'I think I'm in love with you.' but I ended up saying it anyway so..."

"So that's why you thought it would be unfair to tell me then? To die with short lived love? I'd rather you have told me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard that expression? It goes its better to have loved then to never have at all?"

"No... but I guess I could see it that way too." he shrugged, kissing me. "I almost want you to do _that_ to me again, but I don't want to get caught either." he laughed.

"I wouldn't mind doing it either but you're right." I yawned. "Do you want to come over to my house again? I could show you more this time around."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah but you'll need to hide your ears again... and tail."

"That's not problem!" he turned to his discarded clothes from the night before, sliding his shorts and stockings on but this time he slipped a long striped sweater over his chest. "See," he turned around "you can't see it."

I nodded "What about your ears?"

"I don't really have any hats" he put his hands over the extensions "so can I wear the same one as before?"

"Sure, but I'm gonna have to sneak you inside so no one sees you." I warned.

Matt grinned "I don't mind! I just want to see your world." he grabbed his shoes "C'mon hurry up! I wanna get going so I can spend a lot of time there!"

"All right!" I smiled.

Matt paused while tying his shoe "I like when you smile like that." I looked at him surprised and his face went red. "I love it."

I smiled again "Thanks. I love when you smile too."

"Aww! I love you!" he hopped over to me, hugging me again.

"Hmm I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Huh, without really realizing it I've started another arc for this story. Anyway all of you should go look at my Mello an' Matt plushies on my deviant account (link on my profile)!... or review... reviewing is fine too. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Alice in wonderland, or Lindsey Buckingham.


	15. Juicebox

I cracked open the door, looking inside my house "Okay nobodies here." I grabbed Matt's hand "C'mon." I pulled him inside. "Lets go to my room so I can get you a hat."

"Okay." he followed after me. I pushed him inside my room.

"Here." I picked up the cat ear hat and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he pulled it over his ears. "Are they covered?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Hey can we play video games again!" he picked up a controller.

"Don't you wanna look around at all? What happened to that?"

"Oh yeah... b-but the game too!"

"Later if you really want to." I shrugged.

"Okay... Oh! Can I see your cheese box!?"

"The fridge? Sure."

"Fri-id-ge." he sang "Sounds weird but is fun to say! Show me!"

"Okay-okay." I grabbed his hand "I'll show you. Its down stairs."

Matt flushed "Is anyone else home?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Maybe. Why?"

"Nothing." I pulled him with me back down the stairs.

"What other things would you like to see?" I asked on our way down the steps.

Matt shrugged "I'm not sure. I think I'd like to see what types of foods you have or maybe more humans."

"Those two shouldn't be to hard to get together." he smiled at me "Okay here it is." I pointed at the large white refrigerator.

His eyes went round as he wrapped his fingers around the handle to open it "Oh what is that?"

I looked inside at what he was pointing at "That's just a juicebox. You don't have anything like that?"

"Well sort of but the juice is in this circle glass thing." he made a circle in the air with his fingers.

I picked one up "Want it?"

"Sure." he nodded. I put the straw in and handed it to him.

"Wait here a second I'm gonna get something."

"Mm-hmm!" he nodded.

_Well if we're gonna leave the house I should get my house key and some money just in case._ I turned around to see Matt close behind me "I told you to wait in the kitchen."

He shrugged "I like being with Mello better."

_Ugh! How can I stay mad at that!? _"Okay lets go then."

"Yeah!" he smiled, hugging me close to him.

I smiled at him as we went out the door. "Matt do you wanna go to..." I scratched my cheek. "Hmm maybe the park? If you wanna see people that'd be good or there is that one coffee place that sells pretty good sweets."

"Coffee? That sounds good!"

"You want to go there then?"

"Yes!"

"Okay its not to far."

"I wouldn't care if it was far as long as I'm with you it really doesn't matter."

"Aww. Will you always say such sweet things?"

"Yeah- yeah I think I will." he nodded.

"That hat really suits you."

Matt grimaced "What about my really ears? You don't like them?"

"I do! You always look cute no matter what ears you have."

"What if I had human ears?" he took my ear lobe between his thumb and fore finger. "Their pretty cute... How would I look with 'em?"

"Like I said you'd be cute no matter what."

"Heheh!"

"Look there it is." I pointed at a small shop across the street from the corner we stood on.

"Oh!" Matt smashed his body against my side and gripped my arm tightly in his hands "Look!" he pointed at woman walking our way "A human." he muttered.

"Yeah." she quickly walked pass us.

"So strange... she didn't say hello or goodbye... oh another!" he pointed across the street at a man "And another!" he squeaked.

"Lets go get something sweet to eat." I changed the subject.

"Okay." he muttered looking around at the other people that happened to be around.

I pushed the glass door open and heard the jingle of bells "Hello!" was called by the familiar voice of the girl who worked here and I happened to go to school with her. "Oh Mello, I'm surprised to see you around here on a weekend. Don't usually have a tutor on Saturdays and Sundays?"

"Usually but I took this weekend off to visit with him." I tilted my head at Matt.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Matt this is Linda, Linda Matt."

"Hi." Matt waved slightly.

"So is he your friend?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Matt corrected.

"Oh I didn't know you were gay Mello."

"I'm not."

"Bi?"

"Not that either."

"Uh-huh." she nodded blankly.

"I mean I don't care about the his gender I like him for who he is."

"Oh! Well you two are cute together." she smiled.

"Yeah-yeah." I waved her off "Can I get a couple of kolaches and some coffee?"

"Suurre thing!" she moved quickly, grabbing up several cookies and making a couple cups of coffee.

Matt latched onto my arm tightly as I paid for the sweets and drinks. "Here." I handed him his coffee as we walked to the table. "Be careful its hot I warned." we sat down.

"Yeah." he began blowing at the steam. Slowly he took a sip. His eyes went wide and he slowly gulped down what he had in his mouth "That taste awful!" he cried.

"Here." I handed him the sugar shaker. "You said you like lots of sugar anyway, right?"

"I'm not sure if that will even help!" he grumbled, tilting it into his coffee and letting it flow for several long seconds then mixing it around. "Its a little better." he smiled. I took a sip of my own coffee "Aren't you gonna put any sugar in yours?"

"Nope. I like it strong." his eyes went wide again "Here." I handed him a kolache "Have this."

"What is it?"

"Its just a cookie and it has jam on it." I pointed at the preserve. "Its strawberry." I bribed.

"That sounds yummy!" he took a bite "Oh! Its good!" he cried.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"That makes me happy." I smiled.

"It dose?"

"I'm glad I could find something you like."

"I like you!" he smiled. "How dose that make you feel?"

"Blissful."

Matt hugged me "Oh I love you." he whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this last week, I was little busy... now I want kolaches. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Strokes.


	16. Victory

"Do you know whats weird?" Matt said turning on his side to look at me.

I looked up at him, putting up a hand to shade my eyes from the overwhelming brightness of the sun "What is it?"

"When you're raised in a place that doesn't have much direct sunlight you want it but then you go to the park with your boyfriend and sit around on the grass and the next thing you know it becomes pretty annoying." he sighed.

"Dose it hurt your eyes?"

Matt turned on to his stomach and rested his head in his hands "Yeah."

"Why don't you put your goggles on?" I pointed at them around his neck.

"The color of the lenses make my eyes hurt with the bright sun."

"Want me to get you some sun glasses?" I asked.

"You'd get me some?"

"Of course. Right back there," I pointed behind me "there is a stand."

"Ooh." he stood up quickly walking in the direction I had pointed.

"Hey wait for me!" I called scrambling to catch up with him.

"I wasn't going anywhere without you." he said pausing mid-step.

"I don't know how much I believe that."

"Oh! You're mean!" he cried grabbing tightly onto my arm.

I laughed pulling him along with me to a small cart with a man wearing a cowboy hat, shorts, sunglasses and a white shirt. The cart had rows and rows of different kinds of glasses "Which one do you want?" I asked him.

"I dunno." Matt mumbled walking around the stand. "Oh! Maybe these!" he grabbed a pair of red heart shaped glasses. He slipped them on "How do I look?" he said stepping close to me.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "The only way you could be cuter was if you had your real ears out." I kissed the side of his head.

"Oh!" he cried "You're so nice Mello." I picked them off his face.

"I'll get 'em for you." I handed the man some money.

Matt sighed "I feel a little selfish for having you get all this stuff for me."

"Don't!" I laughed waving my hands. "I want to get you anything that might make you happy... and its not like I'm spending fortune on you." _Though I might. _

"Here you are." the man handed me back the change

"Mgh!" he grumbled as I took the glasses from him.

"Don't act like that! I'm sure you can think of some way to repay me for anything you feel you owe me." I smirked, wrapping an arm around his torso.

His face reddened and he slipped the heart shaped glasses on "All of a sudden I don't feel quite as selfish."

"I was only joking."

"I don't think you were but..." he swallowed "its okay if you wanna." he nudged my stomach.

"Oh! Real-!"

"Oh Mello!" I heard my name being called from behind us.

"Aadi?" I questioned. _Aadi was a strange girl that was in several of my classes... well not exactly strange she just... I guess shes really only strange to me because she has a crush on me. That's probably the only thing that makes her act so impulsively, I imagine she must be normal to other people.... right? But wait! How would she react to Matt? Better try to keep our relationship out of this conversation. I don't want to deal with any heart broken girl today.  
_

"Mello I wanted to ask you something." Aadi started. "Did you-- who is this?!" she pointed accusingly at Matt.

"This is Matt." I looked down at his frowning face, he lifted the glasses to reveal his grimace even more so. _He seems to have caught on to her. Damn I don't want him to do anything rash. _

"Is he your _friend_?" she emphasized the last word.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to ask?" I groaned.

"No I just-- Did you understand the math homework?" she flushed slightly.

"Yes, of course I did." I rolled my eyes at the dumb question.

"I just wanted to know if you could help me with it." she looked down to the ground.

I felt Matt grip my hand tightly with his "Any other time I wouldn't mind but I have to keep him entertained." I answered.

"Well maybe... do you think I could tag along? And then after you could help me?"

"I dunno. I promised him it could just be us hanging out today."

Aadi's face scrunched with annoyance "So why don't you just-- just ugh!" she growled then looking at Matt continued to yell something in french I couldn't understand.

"You can't talk about me like that! And what do you mean yours?" Matt pointed at her.

Her face went white with surprise "What?" I muttered to myself. _Matt knows french? _

Aadi raised an eyebrow "What are you going to do about it you... weirdo!?"

Matt bit his bottom lip but slowly he smirked "Something you can't!" he grabbed the back of my head. _Oh shit! _Matt pressed his lips to mine and thrust his tongue inside of my mouth. _Damn Matt. _I kissed him back despite my outrage slightly. I pushed Matt away from me.

"Me-Mello," she whimpered "I-I-I-" she stuttered. Slowly her eyes went blood shot and a few stray tears went down her cheek.

"That's right Mello is _not _yours! Hes mine." Matt straitened smugly next to me.

Aadi's face went a deep crimson "I just--"

Matt intertwined our fingers "Hmm." he smiled in victory.

Her eyes widened "Fuck you!" she grabbed his hat ripping it from his head she pushed him to the ground and threw it at him. _Oh fuck! _Slowly Matt sat up, ears exposed "What the--?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry again! I promise I'll start updating normally again! Update thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don;t own Death Note or P.J. Harvey.


	17. Photobooth

"What the hell is on his head?" Aadi pointed at Matt.

Matt's eyes narrowed "What do they look like? They're ears!" he grumbled. Grabbing the hat he stood moving next to me.

"Don't give me that bull crap!" she yelled grabbing one of his white ears making him shriek as she pulled it roughly.

"Let go!" I yelled ripping her hand off his defenseless ear.

Matt's eyes were blood shot and his face was red. "Those-- Those ears are real!" she screamed.

I sighed. _Better play it cool. _"Are you crazy? Its just a headband."

"Then why was he crying?" she asked as though she proved a brilliant point.

"You were pulling his hair." I rubbed his head tenderly. Pulling Matt close to my side I started to walk us away from her. "Put the hat back on." I whispered.

"Okay." he replied softly, pulling it over his ears.

"Why is he wearing those ears under that then, huh?" she asked running up next to me.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Matt moved in front of her "Mello is to nice to say this so I will." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _What are you going to say Matt? _He looked at me for a second and as if he had read my mind gave me a look that said "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Matt looked back at Aadi, he sighed "Mello has a neko fetish." I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop.

"What!?" Aadi bellowed.

"Yeah he loves the animal ears." Matt put his chin in his hand smiling sheepishly "But I don't mind 'cause for my wearing ears he--" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

_Better stop him before he throws me under the bus any more. _"Now she doesn't want to hear about that." I said coolly.

Matt grinned "Sure thing _boss_."

I rolled my eyes, glancing back at Aadi's stunned expression I said "He's just kidding."

Matt looked rather proud of himself as he intertwined our fingers "Lets go do _something _else." he said with a slight hint of erotic suggestion.

"Yeah," I sighed "lets get out of here." we turned from her and I wasn't sure if I imagined it but I thought I heard her mutter "I know what to do now." followed by something in french and Matt tightening his grip on my hand. I looked back to see she was gone. _Must have imagined it. _

"Pft! Did you see that bitch hitting on you? And in front of me!" he whined.

"Its no big deal she does it all the time and I--"

"You never stopped her before? That's meaner then putting her down Mello, it makes her think she's got a real chance with you." he stated sounding sympathetic. "I may have been mean but it was called for... it was nicer then what you were doing."

"And what was that?"

"Leading her on! She thought she might really have a chance with you and she probably still does."

"Lets talk about something else." I groaned.

"As you wish." he muttered.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Maybe something liiiike... fun?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry this world isn't as interesting as yours." I scratched my head.

"Are you kidding? This world is sooo amazing! I just--" he paused looking off into space.

I frowned "What is it?"

"That man he is smoking but not from a hookah."

"Yeah that's a cigarette."

"So that's what you were talking about? Can I try one?"

"No-no." I waved my hands "I don't think its a very good idea."

"Because of that cancer thing you were talking about?"

"Yeah sort of."

"Okay." he breathed sounding disappointed.

"I don't want you to get sick or anything." Matt paused his walking then turned to me grinning madly "What?"

"Mello loves his boyfriend!" he sang laughing.

"Yes, I do." I kissed him, successfully stopping his mocking me.

"Aww! Matt loves you too!"

"Matt?"I smirked.

He flushed "Shut up! I wasn't thinking when I said that... I was nervous." Matt looked at me "I love you."

"Matt loves me?" I clarified jokingly.

"Mm-hmm!" Matt nodded.

"I love him too. Hey! I just got an idea!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Lets get our picture taken together."

"You want to do that?"

"Sure its a cliche couple thing to do."

"L and Light took our picture earlier, remember?"

"These will be just for us though."

"All right." he smiled "Lets go!"

"There's a photobooth this way."

"You have booths for photos?"

"Yes, lets find it." I pulled him with me down the path to the small booth "Here, go in." Matt looked at me skeptically "What?"

"Soooo strange." he sighed moving inside of the stall, I followed in after.

"Okay lets see." I said looking at the directions "Which boarder do you want to use?" I pointed at the few selections it had.

"Maybe this one?" he pointed at one that would make each picture look like it had a small gold frame with tiny read hearts in each corner.

I laughed "Good choice." I clicked it "Here take the hat off." he pulled it off. "Okay its going to start." I warned.

"Wha!" he yelped when the light flashed.

I turned to him "Okay the next one!" I kissed his cheek until it flashed again.

Matt laughed "I think I get this thing now!" he moved his arms tightly around my neck and I saw on the screen he was smiling brightly with his eyes closed. The light flashed once again quickly and we both moved to kiss each other on the lips. We pulled away after the final flash "What pose should we do next?"

"That was the last one. Now we just have to wait for the prints." I kissed him quickly "Lets wait out there it'll just be a second." I climbed out and noticed the pictures were done printing.

Matt shuffled out just a second after I pulled the photos out "Let me see!" he picked one from my hand, looking them over he frowned "I look so dumb in the first one."

I snickered "That one is my favorite."

"Don't laugh at me you fucker." he whined hitting me playfully.

"Mello?" _Damn not again. _

"Aadi I though that--" I paused turning around to see her in a bunny girl outfit.

"Do you like this?" she asked innocently.

"Oh hell no!" Matt yelled "Fuck that!"

* * *

A/N: Today... err yesterday was a good day movie wise. Anyway review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Death Cab for Cutie.


	18. Only You Make Me Happy

"That is so fucked up." Matt yelled.

"All is fair in love and war." Aadi smiled triumphantly as if her scandalous appearance had won me over.

"I hardly see any love between you and Mello. Especially now!" he glared and squeezed my arm. "Look at Mello! He thinks you've lost your mind. Superficial, fake and fleeting fashion statements have no meaning to him."

Aadi walked towards us, a little wobbly giving away her inexperience with high heels "He's just surprised by how good I look." she flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Mello!?" Matt demanded.

"I-I really can't believe you'd go all out like this but I don't-- I want to be with Matt now... maybe if you'd expressed your feelings more before this it would have been different." _Not likely though. _She bit her lip and flushed averting her eyes. "Do you want us to walk you home?" I asked to sooth the guilty feeling that was eating my stomach.

She turned away from us "No." and walked away.

"Don't worry Mello if you had waited any longer it just would have gotten worse and worse." Matt leaned his head onto my arm "Lets go back to your house now." he grabbed my hand and started to pull me.

"Where are we going?"

"Your house like I said."

"My house is this way." I pointed the opposite way.

"Oh... right." he smiled knowingly. "Pft I totally knew that!"

We turned the opposite way. "Yeah I'm sure you did." I rolled my eyes but pulled him closer to me despite my feeling like he was a liar.

"Don't be such a grumpus!" he whined, nuzzling my arm.

"How can I be a 'grumpus' when I've got someone like you to make me so happy?"

Matt pushed away from me gasping "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! And it was said to me!" he jumped up and down happily.

I looked up at the sky "Don't expect those things to be said very often." I warned.

Matt looked at me questioning "If you rarely say things like that that makes them even more special… anyway you always say the nicest things to me." He pulled my arm around himself.

"You're just easy to please."

"Only because I love you so." He paused "Everything you say... only you make me happy… unless it were to be something along the lines of you not loving me, that would make me sad." He added quietly.

"Then I'll be sure to never say anything like that but I really don't think you need to worry about it."

I heard a sniffle and looked down at him "You see? There you go saying the sweetest things to me." He looked at me with glossy eyes.

"Oh are you gonna cry?"

"No! You jidiot!"

"'Jidiot'?" I questioned.

"Yes! You're so mean!" he hit me repeatedly "I lied you're never nice to me!"

"Haha! I love you too." I countered.

He paused his actions "So mean."

"You're just a drama queen."

"Hmph!" he turned his head from me. "Just direct us to your house, I'm getting tired."

"All right don't get mad. I won't tease you anymore."

"You better not." He grumbled.

We walked back to my house continuing to poke fun at each other. "We're here." I announced when we were on the side walk outside of my house.

"Good!" he exclaimed "I can't walk another step!" Matt slunk down to his knees.

"Do I have to carry you?"

Matt looked up at me and wrapped is arms around my knees "I think you do."

"Ugh."

"You offered!" he whined tightening his grip "Tired!"

"Fine." I bent down and picked him up bridal style.

"Oh Mello you're so strong." He swooned.

"Don't try to flatter me or I'll drop you on the ground."

"No you won't." he took my face in both of his hand and kissed me on the cheek. "You love me and flattery to much."

"Consider yourself lucky then." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Take me to the bedroom Bidermen!" he started sounding very entitled. "I grow weary of this sun."

"All I heard was 'Mello please drop me on my ass and then kick me in the gut.'"

"Sorry master!" he hugged my neck apologetically.

"That's better." I smirked "Open the door for me."

"Yes master." He called rather obediently and leaned down to twist the handle open. "I didn't really notice this before but your house is huge!"

"Yeah I guess it is." I carried him through the front door and then kicked it closed.

"Will you be able to get me up the stairs?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

I smirked "Yes of course!" Matt tightened his grip around me as I started up the steps.

"Don't worry I won't drop you."

"Actually I was worried about the stairs collapsing so thanks."

"That's dumb."

"You're dumb!" he kicked the air with his legs.

"Stop it or else I _am_ going to drop you!" he paused his actions as I made it to the top "See I told you it'd be fine." I turned down the hallway toward my room.

"Mello you're so amazing!" he swooned kissing my cheek again.

"Open the door for me." I asked again and he opened it quickly. I walked in, placing Matt on the bed, I kicked the door closed then crawled on top of him.

"Mello." He smiled hugging onto me.

"You're so cute Matt… from the first second I saw you I don't think I had a chance."

"See! You always say nice things to me." Matt leaned into me and we kissed deeply. "Mmm!" he moaned and ran his hands into my hair. "Mello." He sighed moving his hands to the small of my back and running them up my shirt.

His hands made a shiver course up my spine "Matt." I mumbled moving my own hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his chest. I moved down to kiss it. He mewled and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I nipped at his chest "Mm-hmm!" he moaned and I moved to his nipple, swiping my tongue over it "Mello." Matt gasped and pulled my face to his again. "If you're not careful you're going to get me all _excited _again."

I smirked "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Matt flushed "You want to do that again?" he asked.

I shrugged "Only if you want."

"Then I guess we have to if we both wanna."

"Yeah." I breathed and moved into his neck kissing it then kissing down his torso.

"Oh Mello!" he cried when I undid the button of his pants I took the zipper between my teeth and pulled it down "Mello, I want you." He whimpered.

* * *

A/N:Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Krystal Meyers.


	19. I Caught Fire

"Me?" I asked.

Matt nodded and his face flared. "Because I love you." he reminded.

I smiled down at him "Is that so?"

"Of course! I'd even... want to--" he turned his head and mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What?" I moved over him.

Matt wrapped his arms around me "I said 'we should have sex.'"

"What!?"

He turned and glared at me "Sex!"

"I heard I just-- your ears."

He shrugged "I don't really care. Its not like L and Light would hate me forever! I mean I'm not that young."

"Do you really want to?" he nodded. _Is he telling the truth? Why all of a sudden? _

"I just can't stand it anymore Mello! You just-- I just..." he stopped. "Couldn't we at least try? Maybe until one of us wanted to stop... or something?"

I nodded "All right its a deal. But the second I think we should we're gonna stop."

"Okay." we both sat up and Matt tightly held my sides with his knees as he slipped his sweater and shirt off. I ran my hand up and down his thighs. Matt moved back down onto the bed "You're forgetting again!" he laughed "You have to take your clothes off too."

"You have to help me." I smirked.

Matt leaned back into the pillows "Can't you strip for me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine." I huffed gripping the hem of my shirt and slipping it over my head.

"Mello," he sighed sitting up. Matt locked his lips with me and bucked his hips against mine. "I love you so please don't be nervous and I won't either."

"Hehe you can already read me so well." I leaned back into his kiss to deepen it. Resting my hand on his hip and I slowly traced it down inside his shorts. I hesitated for second trying to decide if I should take them off completely or leave them on a little longer. I peeked at his face then decided to take my own pants off.

"You're gonna get naked before me?" he grinned "You can read _me _so well!"

I stood up and kicked my pants off then climbed back on top of him. "I thought it was only fair." kissing him, I moved my hands into his hair. Matt's wondered onto my hips slowly making their way inside of my underwear "Take 'em off for me." I muttered and quickly resumed our kissing. He slid them over my hips then I kicked them off too. Looking him in the eyes I returned my my hands to his unbuttoned shorts. He slightly nodded at me so I pulled them off. Matt sat up slightly and reached for the ends of his stockings, I grabbed his hand and pulled them both over his head "No, I like them on."

He laughed "Mello has a fetish."

I hugged him to me "Yeah so?" I asked bucking our hardening members together.

"Mhmm!" he moaned and wrapped an arm around my neck. I repeated the action before moving down his body to lick at his erection "Oh! Mello!" he cried and made my own erection hard to ignore. I firmly grabbed it started to stroke myself as I took him into my mouth "Ah! I love you Mello!" he mewled digging his fingers into my hair.

"Hmm." I moaned around him "I love you too." I licked from base to tip.

"Mello won't you... get me r-ready?"

"You want to start that now?"

"Y-yeah." he quickly nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll do it." I took a deep breath. _Damn! I can't believe I'm getting so nervous. _I stuck a finger in my mouth, wetting it as much as possible. "Are you sure?" I asked one last time.

"Yeah."

"Tell me if you need me to stop." he nodded. I pushed a finger at his entrance slowly pushing in and out until the finger was inside completely. Matt groaned slightly but other then that was silent. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just-- Can you get your fingers a little mgh slicker?"

"Uhh here," I leaned over him to grab a conveniently placed container of vaseline. "I'll use a little of this." I removed my finger form him and spread a coat on three of my digits. "How is this?" I asked once the finger had been returned.

"Better." he sighed as I moved my finger in and out. Slowly I started to add another one. "Ngh." he shut his eyes and tightly grabbed my shoulder. I used my other hand to pump him as I thrust my them. "Oh ah!" Matt moaned and tightened around my fingers. "Mello that felt so good!" he whimpered. "Do it again." I did as he asked and moved my fingers how had before. "Oh yeah!" I licked my lips at his moaning and quickly added a third finger making Matt groan.

"How does it feel?" I asked hearing the smugness in my own voice.

"It-" he paused swallowing down a breath "Its so good! But I want _you_ Mello!"

Smirking I removed my fingers and grabbed his hips pulling them toward me. "You want me?"

Matt nodded "I-inside" his face went crimson "me." I spread a thin layer of the vaseline on my dick, then leaning down to him I kissed him while slowly sheathing myself inside his warm tight entrance, making both of us scream.

"Ngh Matt." I paused once inside. "Ugh you're s-so tight!"

"Oh!" he cried.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worried.

"N-not as much as you think." he shifted his hips "It feels better then it hurts so please move!" he huffed "Quick!" I bucked into him and he shrieked "Mello! Oh my god!"

"Mgh." I groaned. It felt like electricity was running up my dick and spreading like as if I caught fire, the feeling shot through all of my veins.

"Oh Mello! You're so-so big!"

"Is it okay? Should I-"

"Don't you dare even think about stopping!" he screamed and slammed against me.

"Hmm." I laughed and bent down to lock lips again "Matt." I sighed before deepening our kiss then slammed into him making him drag his nails over my shoulders and tighten even more so around me. I pinched his hardened nipple making him mewl slightly.

I moved down to the nape of his neck and began to gnaw on it to keep my moans quiet "Mello harder!"

"What?"

"Harder! Thrust harder! And faster!" he added. I of course complied and impaled him even harder "Oh! Oh my god I love you!" I put a hand on his hip and wrapped my other arm tightly around him to pull Matt even closer to me.

"I love you too." I breathed moving my hands down to his thighs. "Matt I want you to sit on me."

"Sit?"

"Yeah! Ride me." I sat up and he came along with me.

Tightening his arms around my neck he slowly moved up and down my shaft "Like this?" he moaned.

"Yes." I hissed. Matt leaned to kiss me then one of his arms slid from around me and made it's way down.

"Mmm-! Mello!" he moaned even louder and let his head loll back.

Looking down I saw Matt was jerking himself off erratically while still bucking onto me. "Oh Matt." I limply laid an arm on his hip and slowly moved my other to help him.

"Ah!" I looked back at his face; it was flushed as ever and drool was escaping the corners of his lips. "Mello," he whispered the quietest I'd ever heard him, it sound almost like he was in pain "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" I moaned.

"Mell-!" he screamed, shuddering and felt his cum on my hand and stomach as he tightened unbelievably around me.

Biting onto his chest, I spilled inside of him "Oh Matt." I moaned, loving the exhausted feeling I had now.

"Mello, will you pull out now? I'm sore." he giggled.

"Yeah." I laid him carefully onto the bed before sliding out. I looked at him carefully to get a hint of what he was feeling but he looked mixed up.

"No matter what," he started "I won't regret any of that." Matt smiled "Lay with me now." moving to his right side I plopped down and hugged him to me.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Lemon! Aww but that means next chapter is the last one! ;.; So review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	20. Pretend to Be Nice

Matt and I were both a little relived when we woke up from our after sex cat nap and saw that his ears were still their solid white color. "Maybe it takes a few days to change." Matt said while taking a closer look by bringing them in front of his eyes.

"Before I take you home I'm gonna buy you some white hair dye."

"Hair dye?"

"Yeah I'll just get you some spray stuff for your ears when they start to..." I sighed pulling my pants on "If you want you can keep that hat." I pointed at the hat Matt had been wearing on and off since yesterday.

"Oh, thanks." he pulled it on over his ivory ears. "Owh! My butt hurts." he whined and curled into himself on the bed.

I sat back down next to him and gently ran my hand on his back "I'm sorry." _Its times like this I wish I had some endearing pet name for him._

"Its okay!" he smiled "Overall it felt better then it hurt."

"I love you."

Matt rested his hand on mine. "I love you too." He held it up with both of his hands and slowly brought his fingers in between mine. "And... I'm going to be needing you more now."

"If they find out and won't forgive you then you can live with me." I gripped his hand tightly. Matt stood up and began to put his clothes back on.

"So how long will you stay at my house?"

"As long as I can." I answered "But like I said before we go I want to get you that hair dye stuff."

"All right let me put some clothes on though." _Normally I would have said something perverted about preferring them off but it really didn't seem right to be joking about that right now. So instead I began to put my clothes back on again._ "Mello," he whined "help me put my shoes on!" he held his foot to me "Tie it, please."

I rolled my eyes "You do it."

"But you said you loved me!" his eyes went wide. "Can't you just pretend to be nice?"

"You're taking advantage of this situation."

"I said 'please.'" he pouted.

"Fine." I groaned placing his foot on my knee I tied both shoes. "There... are you ready?"

"Yeah... maybe... no, not really. Can't I stay over night?"

"I want you to but I think we should gauge your parents reaction a little."

He frowned "What do you mean?"

"Like test the waters with some casual conversation, ya' know?"

Matt's eyes closed pained "I guess that sounds smart." he sprawled back out on the bed and laughed lightly "I kind of just want to do it again but I think I'd break."

"Did I hurt you that badly?" I crawled on top of him.

"No, but anymore might be to much of a good thing."

I brushed back his bangs from his face and slowly leaning forward I kissed him. "Don't worry I understand." I sighed with mock sadness.

"Then lets get going." he sat up from under me "But first how about you get me a cig-amajig to calm my nerves?"

"No."

"Okay-okay." he held his hands up then scooted of the bed and walked to the door "Lets go." he walked out the door. I quickly caught up to him surprised by his sudden wanting to leave. I lead him to the store for a quick stop for the dye.

We walked to the dye and I picked up a small spray can of white dye "This should work." I held it to him.

"How does that work?" he looked at the can strangely.

I glanced around at the other hair products and came across a small brown wig. "Like this." I said picking it up I sprayed a little bit of the white color on it, and almost it immediately changed to white.

"Oh that's cool! This will defiantly help!"

"Yeah I'll get more for you when you run out. We'll be able to do this for awhile." Matt sighed and rested his head on my chest.

"I feel relieved." I wrapped my arms around him. Looking up I saw the familiar Aadi staring at us. She was wearing pajamas and messy hair like she just woke up. We locked eyes for only a second before she rolled her eyes and shuffled away. _I guess the last rejection really stuck with her. _

I looked back at Matt "Lets get you home." we walked back to the field, after of course paying for our items and went back down the rabbit hole from before. We slowly fell down the hole with the same various things occupying the walls and softly landed on our feet.

"You're already good at that!" he swooned at my landing on my feet with him.

"Its not that hard when you're expecting it."

Matt laughed "You're just a little whiner you know that?" he pulled the curtains apart. "Oh we're much closer to my house this time." he stepped out and I followed after him.

"Jeez you weren't kidding." I muttered looking at his house which was right across the way from us.

"Looks like we're going to have to face this now." he huffed. "I'm getting nervous."

I grabbed his hand tightly "Don't be. Lets go."

"Hey! You two are back already?" L said shuffling to meet us at the gate.

"Yeah I guess so." Matt yawned "You were right there weren't to many interesting things in that world." I glared at him "But I still had a lot of fun with Mello."

"That's good." L said "Light just got things ready for tea so lets go in the back."

"Sounds good." we followed him around the back.

"I'm positive Light will want to hear about what you two did." Matt's hand tightened around mine "I would too." L added.

"Oh my littlest bunny is home!" Light smiled at Matt's presence and I did my best to hold back my laughter at Light's pet name for Matt.

"Shut up Mello! And don't call me that!"

Light hugged him "Sorry but I missed you. You were gone for quite awhile."

"Yeah littlest bunny." I agreed and Matt glared at me.

"Well I got the whole spread of tea and cakes set out for us." Light walked over to the table, following we sat down.

"So I was just wondering this because you know with my dating Mello and all but" Matt started "umm when did you loose your ears Light?" _Smooth Matt... really smooth._

Light looked up in thought "I was eighteen."

"Oh." Matt sighed "How long did it take you ears to change completely?" I looked at L who seemed to not be paying any attention to their conversation but was instead dumping cube after cube of sugar into his tea cup.

"About a week maybe-"

"Wait!" Matt interrupted "This doesn't make any sense!"

"What?" Light asked "You said eighteen?" he nodded "But one time L told me you guys didn't do sex until a year after you met so that means you should have been nineteen!"

Light and L's eyes both went wide and they looked at each other. L moved his hat more to the top his head as muttered something I couldn't hear "Yes, I-I guess we should tell him."

"Tell what?" I asked.

"The truth is your ears really change when you're eighteen not when you loose your virginity." Light said.

"What!?" Matt shrieked.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out Matt." L started "If you think about it you've never met anyone who has different color ears over that age."

"I never thought to ask I just assumed."

"Well now that you know... We're going to be watching you two much closer." Light glared at me. Matt stood up and took me with him as he started to walk for his house "Where are you two going?" Light yelled.

"We're gonna go have sex!" Matt yelled back.

"What!? No you're not!" Matt slammed the door on his continued yelling.

"We aren't really going to have sex are we?"

"No way my brother is somewhere in the house. I just didn't want to collapse from relief in front of them." he said sliding down to his knees.

Kneeling in front of him I cupped his face with my hands "I think we're going to be having a lot of fun together."

"Weren't we already?" he asked before kissing me.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys like my spin at an Alice in Wonderland and Death Note crossover. I'm so sad to this at an end but it must! But as a thank you for sticking with me I'm gonna post one last White Rabbit fan art on my Deviant ( the link is on my profile) that I hope you'll go see. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Josie and the Pussycats.

Thanks (In no particular order):

xMailMattx: Thank you Matty! ;D  
LURVEuALL: The people I add at the end with disclaimer are the people who own the songs I name the chapters after. And I'm glad you liked my smut!  
CazzyLove: Yes its sad. ;.;  
Poison Ivy: What you think of what they said?  
RainbowJapan: I'm glad you liked it but, sorry can't do it.  
Felix Loves You: You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. xD  
jinnabun: Haha! X3  
La renga: Sorry. ;.;  
LittleMissAnthrope: Yay for 100th reviews!  
Sleeping Water Nymph: Thank you! And I promise I'm getting to the KH fic! I promise!  
Aether: I'm glad you love it!  
Ainnenoi Aurum: It'd be totally adorable to really see it! ^^  
Akane: Oh thank you!  
bel: Thanks. ;3  
Tha Chick: Yes they are.  
DrunkKid-Catholics: Yeah, Light all protective and L totally the cool parent!  
Dante: Wow, thanks.  
XxFantasyxLovexX: Sorry to mislead you.  
Freakydeirdre: Thanks. ;3  
Atomiclint: Thanks, and the cake glasses were my favorite thing to write about.  
Aki-chan: Thank you. =3  
Katrina Tora: Yeah he's a d-bag but I'm glad you liked it.  
eryis-blud: Because they're mean! ;.;  
ShyClown: I'm glad you do. :P  
Nana Weiss: It wasn't that bad. XP  
Kira711: Thank you and I'm sorry I confused you. ^^;  
Mistress -Freak: It's the best kind of sweetness!  
Your Alien: I love that show… I'm sad it ended.  
Diabolus Kara: It would have been WAY embarrassing!  
Westwardcircle: He's a ho for sure!  
Atomiclint: Thank you a lot! And they should only be with each other!  
Basil: Thank you. ;3  
Johanna: Thank you so much. ^^  
Orange Burst: He would be good Cheshire cat.  
-Lil-Star-Wish-  
animonkeyfun2006  
BB-Has-the-strawberry-jam  
City Girl Dreamer  
feartehfox  
Gregory's Bride  
Mattie Chan  
Meija Moon  
Nana Weiss  
NearxMello  
Oborochann339  
Pehnguinz  
Teh Definition of Epic  
Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko  
UnimaginableCruelty  
actress0707  
Bugsey58  
ChocoAndCigs  
Dreamers Deranged  
DrunkKid-Catholics  
FearMeRawr  
foxy-comic-death  
losethemask  
Minata  
Ms. Bloody Death  
Myuberry  
PaintedClocks  
Raisel rkoalagirl  
TeCHNiCaL-DiFFiCuLTieS  
xxxitachisloverxxx  
And everyone else who read it and thank you to anyone who favorites and/or reviews in the future!


End file.
